I Wish I May, I Wish I might
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ever wonder about the relationship Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann had? Or could have had? Journey through trials and turbulations of star crossed lovers before the infamous Jack Sparrow entered their lives. [R&R]
1. A Day At The Govenor's Mansion

Elizabeth Swann had everything a girl could ask for. A great father, a wonderful life, and the entire town of Port Royal under her thumb if she wished. One thing that was missing, was true love. She thought she had found that in Wi- Oh, oh that was ridiculous. She couldn't fall for a _simpleton_ like Will Turner could she? He had her heart from the moment they met, and she even knew this. Despite the denial she was living in, she knew it. There was only one problem with that. Her father. He wanted her to marry within her 'class', but what was that. Classes. It was a pointless system to make people feel better or worse about their living arrangement. Elizabeth stepped out onto the balcony off her room, looking over the ocean with a sigh as she held something that was hanging from a chain around her neck. A golden medallion she had taken from Will the day they met; in fear that he was a pirate. She pushed the eerie piece into the bust of her dress as she placed her hands down on the railing looking out, her long hair swaying with the light sea breeze. Letting out a heavy breath, she turned to walk back into her quarters. She was chilled just from the short time of being out there, but for some reason, she didn't want to go in...everything about the house reminded her of where she was destined. And it wasn't as pleasant as it seemed.  
  
As Will Turner closed the door to his master's stop, his first thought after securing his package tightly against his chest was to glance up the way to the house he was headed for. He was headed today to deliver a package, a piece which he'd poured all of himself into, to make his love's father pleased. Elizabeth, again there she was filling his every thought. As he dodged street carts and carriages, he tried to think back to a time when he hadn't known the beauty the world held. But it was foul trickery on the world's part, to have such an angel save his life, but never let them be together. Her world was a prison to him, he was forever bound to be who he was, a swords makers apprentice, the son of an unknown merchant, most importantly, he was bound by what he was not; Worthy in the eyes of Elizabeth's father. He would never be in army or navy, though he'd bet his life on being able to outfit any of those men. As he neared her home, he felt even more menial, wishing he had something nicer to wear, for Elizabeth. Even her father's footmen made him look like a street child in his soot marred clothes and unkempt hair. He wouldn't have given up the chance to see Elizabeth, but silently he wished his master would have been able to make the delivery and perhaps secure another commission. Instead it was him, holding his fine prize tight in work hardened hands, waiting nervously just inside the home's front door, waiting for an appearance from a member of the Swann family. which member, he could only hope.

Elizabeth's mind set to wander as she looked over the sparkling blue water, pushing her hair back from her expressionless face. She felt alone now, in more ways than one, as she headed back into her bedroom, her thoughts still drifted far beyond her present stand point. As she opened the door leading out to the hallway, she heard a knocking on the front door of the estate. "Who could that be?" She thought out loud, as she walked to the edge of the stairs. Heading to the door was one of the maids, whom always seemed to wear a smile despite their position. Opening the door the maid gestured for their visitor to enter the house, which caused Elizabeth's curiosity to grow. She was used to people coming in and out, it was a common, daily bout considering the position of her father. She wouldn't have expected any less really. A day left alone, wouldn't have been a real day at all. Elizabeth stepped a stair down, as she looked down. "Who comes calling?" She asked toward the woman who had answered, and the maid smiled happily. _Why, it's Mr. Turner, Ms. Swann_. Elizabeth heard, and it was almost like a fist to the stomach. Whenever she saw him now, it was like all of her breath escaped her being. Maybe he was more than just a simple blacksmith to her...he was her childhood 'crush', if you will. But even now, she couldn't lead on to such feelings. "Oh, splendid." Elizabeth said with a half smile, as she gripped the railing tightly, watching as Will entered the house with something in hand. Ah, it must have been something else her father had beckoned. What a surprise... She wished that for just one day, he would be able to make a social visit. But then again, that would have been looked upon as inappropriate. Perhaps. But not to her. It would have been a blessing of the sweetest kind. Too bad things didn't work out that way, Elizabeth thought to herself as she took a long, slow breath in. That was the trick, really, to keep breathing. Despite the feeling of the world stopping when she saw his face. **Snap out of it, Elizabeth**... she scolded herself silently.

  
_It's so_… He cut off his own thoughts as he caught sigh of Elizabeth at the stairs. God, keep breathing, he scolded himself as he looked around the room, for something else to focus his attention on. He couldn't be like this, not in her house.. maybe if she came to see him.. again he scolded himself, what would the people thing of the governor's daughter visiting a blacksmith's, a worthless drunken blacksmith at that. A painting of a woman, he'd just pretend to study that until Elizabeth got bored or her father came. But it didn't do the woman justice, not in Elizabeth's presence.. Suddenly he caught himself staring at her and looked away quickly, examining a light fixture. Had she seen him staring? Had she been staring too? A small smile crept across his face as that thought hit him for a moment. did she still hang anything on the soft looks and warm talks they'd had as children? she couldn't possibly have weighed as much on his gestures and smiles as he had on hers.. could she? Taking a deep breathe, he finally looked up, catching her eyes. "Hello Ms. Swann..." he spoke softly, afraid her father would arrive any moment. It was that look on her face that dismissed the thoughts from his mind. It was only natural that he hold on to something that was never there, the soft touch of a beautiful girl. What did she have to look forward to in the soot stained rough hands of a poor apprentice.

Elizabeth's fingers began to drum idly on the railing as she looked down, taking a small step forward again. She had noticed him looking at her, more so staring, but she didn't mind. His dark, warm eyes seemed to give her a reassurance that she lacked. Her smile grew from a half one, to a full one as he said hello to her. "How many times must I insist you call me Elizabeth?" She asked, the tone of her voice nothing shy of pure happiness. Something about his smile just seemed to radiate to her; she didn't care whether or not he was a poor boy begging for a coin, or someone like her father's men. He was just, Will. Someone she could confide in under any circumstance. She just wished it was so easy to be open with him. Her father barely ever gave her time to breathe; let alone to spend any time with anyone other than him and their 'ranked' companions. She really didn't want that. Not anymore. Why did she have to hide her thoughts...her feelings...her self? Perhaps she feared the outside world more, as the world was ever changing. This lifestyle was her security blanket...but it was a cold one. "You've come to see my father I assume?" She asked, knowing that would have been his reason. "He shouldn't be gone terribly long...though, I'm not sure where he has run off to." Elizabeth confessed.

He nodded slightly at her explanation for her father's absence. It was unusual though, for him to be kept so long, perhaps the governor understood that he guest was merely little Will Turner, no one of importance "I understand, he's a very busy man.." Too busy to see the pain he causes his daughter, locking her up like this gilded cage. He offers forward, slightly, the box which he holds. "Your father asked for another piece, he seems to like my.. master's work. It is very nice of him though, to leave me such wonderful company Ms.. Elizabeth." He caught himself short, if she wanted to be called by her first name, who was he to deny her? I couldn't deny her the world. The thought played across his face as a boyish grin and a small laugh. "Though, I must say, as a hostess, she seems a bit unreachable, high on that staircase as she is.." Her father would probably scold him, maybe dock his pay for the piece, for being so familiar with his daughter, but at the moment, caring was beyond him. He was actually here, in the governor's household, talking to Elizabeth as a friend. Not a servant or a goodwill cause, a friend and he wasn't about to throw that away by worrying about proper behavior. 

"Aye; that he is." Elizabeth retorted to Will's comment about her father being a busy man. Too busy for his own good, sometimes. But she had learned to cope with such times as being alone with only her own voice echoing back at her for comfort. Normally humming or singing quietly to keep herself from feeling like she was alone; the sound of her voice made her feel as if to someone she was singing to. Her own sweet escape from reality. Wait, he had just actually called her Elizabeth! That made her feel better; and it made her smile more genuine. "That's quite bold of you to say, _Mr. Turner_." Elizabeth said with a cocky smirk as he commented about the hostess. Slowly making her way down the stairs, she stepped down to the floor just a few paces from him. "There. Is that more to your liking?" She asked, her hands folded and arms placed neatly behind her. Being this close to Will didn't happen often. Not anymore, anyway. Not with the way the world around them operated on such a strict system of right and wrong. Oh, and as if Norrington or her father would allow it on any given day. Elizabeth despised them for such. "Forgive my manners, Will. You're quite right. It's was rude of me to speak from such a distance." She said with a blushing smile as she looked up toward him. "Ma...may I see?" She asked, gesturing to the piece in his grasp.  
  
Silently, he cursed himself as he felt his chest tightening. Deep breathes.. deep... breathes.. Why did I want her closer? Is it hot in here? Wait.. Mr. Turner? Who's turning the tables now. "I don't know, Ms Swann," He grinned, playfully. "I don't think a saber is much interest to a proper lady.. but then again.." He gave her a serious, thoughtful look, as if he was deciding whether she was a proper lady or not. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to let you look.. couldn't do much damage in all those skirts.." He laughed softly at her expression, knowing how much she hated 'all those skirts'. Even as a child he suspected that she was the cause for a pair of his knickers were to go missing. Pushing the thoughts aside, he opened the box gently, showing her the fine silver blade with an etched hilt, lying next to it's matching etched scabbard. "I pray it is to your father's liking, it's perfectly balanced of course, my.. master has a fine hand.." Fine hand for the hogs he's passed out with. Fine hand for gambling away all the money I bring in. Fine hand for drinking away the days while he takes credit for my work. "I hope, Elizabeth, that he might continue asking for pieces.. i wouldn't mind... the extra work.." He covered, he couldn't let her know that he really wouldn't mind seeing her smile more often. Some lines just didn't seem like they could be crossed.

"I'm quite sure he'll be thrilled with the craftsmanship." Elizabeth said, trying desperately to ignore his comments about the skirts. **_Rubbish_**. She may have been a lady but that didn't take away her quality. It was still a little odd for her being as close as she was now, to Will. By themselves, more over. The maid had went off when Elizabeth started talking to Will. Despite the class difference, each conversation equally deserved the privacy. The Swann's hired help knew this. "I can almost assure my father will continue service with you and your master. The work is exquisite." So woman or not, she knew some about weaponry. Not much granted, but she knew when it looked nice... that was enough wasn't it? "But as for that little skirt comment Will..." She said with a teasing smirk shaking her head lightly. "I really do dislike wearing these bloody things. This style of dress; especially. You must have to master the act of not breathing to be comfortable. You're lucky being a man." She said, her smile quickly returning from her short spree of cockiness. _A good man, at that. _For the love of god, why must things be so complicated? Especially when she knew what she wanted. Which was all the more reason and probable cause for damnation and complication. It was all a joke to her; the only part was, it wasn't humerous. She slowly reached out to touch the piece, but recoiled her hand back quickly with a smirk. "Maybe I should just, look and not touch. Resist getting hurt that way." She said softly.

It sounded like the sensible plan to him, look, and don't touch. He carefully closed the lid of the box, giving her a small smile. Lot of good it did to be a man if he wasn't the right type of man, the right class of man. "As eager as I am to understand your misery.. skirts were made for those without attractive legs.." He laughed softly at her, grinning. But she did have attractive legs, he remembered that much from her escapades in the knickers, which she still would swear weren't his. This whole time, a speaker was blaring in the back of his mind. You can't be doing this, not with her. The voice screamed at him. They weren't really that different, were they? Both wanting anything but the hand life had dealt them. "New necklace?" he let the words slip before he thought of their implication. **Stupid**, he scolded himself. Now she's know that he hadn't been looking just at her eyes. no much for noble aspirations. "Do I know the jeweler? The link pattern seems familiar.."

Elizabeth grabbed for the necklace, as if habit when someone noticed. She clenched the golden medallion in her hand, forcing a smile onto her face. "Oh, this? No; it's not new. Not at all. I've had it since I was a little girl...my _father_ gave it to me." Truth, yet not completely. She had it since she was a little girl, only it was Will indirectly who gave it to her. Actually; no; she just took it from him. But it was to save his life. She had to hide it again, she couldn't allow herself to walk back into her obsession with piracy. Not now. Not ever. "I'm not sure where he had it made, though. I wish I could tell you." You could tell him, Elizabeth, you just can't. You choose not to? She questioned herself, before quickly changing the subject back to the skirts. "And excuse me. I happen to have very shapely legs, thank you." She said with a smirk; meanwhile thinking I could show yo- No! You can't even THINK like that! She was disappointed in herself perhaps, for the way she allowed her mind to slip off into an alternative track. An alternative world. Where Will and her were equals to do and say what they pleased. If only it was that easy all around. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you have lovely legs.." He smiled, but blushed softly to spite himself. "I didn't mean to pry, it just seems so familiar to me.." That can't be my necklace, I lost it at sea.. I'm imagining, it's been so long since I lost it, i wouldn't know it. But deep in his mind, something told him that the necklace was too familiar. "May I see it?" He crossed his fingers hopefully, he had to be sure it wasn't his. He couldn't come so close to the last trace of his family to have it not looked into.

Elizabeth's eyes widened a bit as he asked to see it. Oh, oh this was terrible. She couldn't show him the necklace. "You'd like to see it?" She mimicked softly, pushing a smile back onto her face, taking the evident of flush colour from shock off her face. She went to open her mouth, however, the door of the manor opened. Into the house walked Elizabeth's father with his right hand man so to speak; in check. _Mr. Tunner, a delight to see you_. Elizabeth heard him say with a small smile, as he looked toward Elizabeth. "Good afternoon Father. I was just entertaining W-...Mr. Turner until your return. I hope you don't mind." She said, which her father gave a nod. _Perfectly alright Elizabeth, you may go back to your engagement_. He said. She never was so grateful to leave Will's side as she was now. It was too close for comfort...far too close. She needed to hide the medallion...far out of his sight, and out of her mind. It was his. But it was a part of him she wanted to keep. It had such meaning...it was a pirate medallion; as well. She knew this. She smiled to Will, as she nodded to him. "Good day Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said graciously, as she grabbed the skirt of her dress, raising it just above her ankles to walk without falling. Heading up the stairs slowly, she rarely looked back, her heart was pounding as if she ran from one end of Port Royal to the other; only it was nerves. Not from anything else except those damnblasted nerves.

He wanted to follow her, to find out why that necklace was so important to her. but he couldn't. Instead he smiled politely, commenting on Elizabeth's being as charming as ever. He stood, watching patiently as the governor opened the box, examining the sword and sheath. He wanted to scream at the man as he complemented his master for all of his hard work. Surely anyone who knew him, knew his shaky booze soaked hands couldn't give that glow to metal. But the Governor was as blind to Will as he was to his daughter's distress. He thought to ask then and there if he could make something else to suit his needs, but didn't want to sound presumptuous. Instead, he assured the governor that the pleasure was his and they would look forward to doing business with him again before slipping out the door. He rounded the corner of the house, out of the sight of the watchful doormen and leaned against the building drawing long, labored breaths. He wanted nothing more to chase after Elizabeth up those stairs, but instead he was looking up toward where he thought her room might be. She always did that, gave him hope where he should have none. But more so today, somewhere, something deep inside him knew that medallion. It might not be his father's, but it had to have come from somewhere similar.. perhaps if she would be open with him, he could still have a chance at finding the truth about his father's fate after all these years. He gazed up the side of the building, toward a room where the windows had been pushed open. Wouldn't it be something if it were her room... if he could just call out to her.. "Elizabeth," the name, barely above a whisper, slipped out before he knew it. He pressed his body tight against the building and listened, in case anyone had heard him.  
  
[[There be's chapter one you scurvy dogs. *Lol* There will be more to come. I promise.]]


	2. Mistress Mary's Seemstress' shop three d...

****

Title: I wish I may; I wish I might**  
  
Author:** Marlena & Trav**  
  
Email:** All feedback email may be sent to Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claming ownership. So don't screw me, err sue me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credit to Marlena; while on the flipside, Will Turner is credit to Trav. Comments are always welcome. 

****

Prologue: Elizabeth Swann is the governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a simple blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?

****

Chapter Two: Mistress Mary's Seamstress' Shop

Will shifted his weight, balancing the heavy box of steel bricks on his hip. As stupid as the work seemed, making nails and horseshoes kept the shop open and his days free to practice with his swords, his joy in life. Well, one of his joys... his other joy.. He looked up from the dock road to the porch of the governor's manor. He stopped for a moment, wishing he didn't have this burdensome box to deliver back to the shop, wishing he could just stand and wait for Elizabeth to make an appearance as she often did in the afternoon. The sunlight loved her, brightening her eyes and smile more than he thought possible. Hastily he shifted the box again, almost loosing his grip. What am I? Twelve? palms sweating at the thought of a girl. But it wasn't a girl.. it was Elizabeth, the most beautiful, wonderful woman he'd ever known. He began walking again, glancing hopefully every so often at the manor's porch again. Maybe he would spend some more time at the docks after he delivered the box.

Running about the Swann estate; Elizabeth stood in the midst of pure chaos. Something was going on; but Elizabeth cared not to inquire. She raised the skirt of her dress above her ankles, shaking her head slightly at the thought of what could be wrong. Or right. It didn't seem important. Not now. She was still having thoughts from a few short days ago. When Will came up to the estate with her father's order...and then of course, the question about the necklace. She had hid it; alright...in her desk. Nobody would find it...nobody knew about the little compartment in the top drawer, except for Elizabeth. It's where she hid the necklace in the first place. Until of course; her sudden dire urge to wear it. What a mistake THAT was. She walked out onto the balcony, pushing her long hair back over her shoulders. She needed some time for just herself...and lately, that was hard to come by. After all, with Captain Norrington never allowing her a moment's peace...he clearly had something in mind. She had known him so long now, and just the thought of him annoyed Elizabeth. '**_he's a good man miss_**', she would always hear from the maids who assisted her. '**_fancy that Miss Swann; wouldn't it be lovely if he asked you to marriage?_**' ....fancy that? Dread that! Elizabeth didn't want any part of that. Her hands wrapped around the railing of the balcony as she looked out over the port, letting out a heavy breath as she did so. So much troubled her lovely mind now, she wished for the simple pleasure of childhood again. If only it was so easy as to turn an hourglass and watch time fall backwards....it would have been a glorific revelation indeed. Her troubles seemed to wither as she looked out over the docks. A small, childish smile crossed her face as she saw Will going upon his daily business. He was such a busy man, so respected amon- sighing, amongst his class. A hard worker. Why couldn't her father see it? Why couldn't Captain Norrington? Why couldn't anyone except her? Was everyone else oblivious?....'Wait a tick, no. That sounded like a crush, Elizabeth...' She said to herself. But she couldn't have a crush on…on a blacksmith could she?...of course not. He was just Will. A friend. A ....very good friend. Her thoughts, as inappropriate as they were seemed to bring a smile to Elizabeth's face.

Looking up once more, he caught Elizabeth's eye for a brief moment. He turned his head away to hide the soft blush of his cheeks. It was so much less embarrassing in his dreams, when she caught him staring at her. Walk faster, his mind screamed, you can come back to the docks and stare all you'd like later. But his body wasn't getting the message. Instead, he slowed, looking back up to where Elizabeth stood, surveying the seaside. He gave her a broad smile, unwittingly. He couldn't help smiling when he saw that bright, charming, angelic... NO. Bells rang inside his head. She's way up there while you're down on the dusty roads for a reason. A friendly smile from you doesn't change anything about respectable captain Norrington in her eyes.. But still, he couldn't let it be, he mouthed 'Hello ms. Swann' with another smile, doubting she'd even be able to tell what he was saying.

Elizabeth chuckled softly as she noticed him looking back at her. And...did he say...hello? _Well that's what it looked like, go ahead and wave. Worry about looking like a fool later_, so told herself, and slowly raised her hand from her grip on the railing. A small wave and a smile was all she replied with, and hopefully that would be just enough. She didn't mean to stare, but when it came to Will that seemed to be the one thing that always happened. Perhaps it was his face...that of strong nature, or his eyes...yet another lovely accent to a lovely man. Lovely? _Oh get a grip Elizabeth_...she demanded herself, composure seemingly lacking at the moment. Why was it that Will made her crazy inadvertently? It wasn't his fault. He didn't even know. But it was the small things he did that made her insane with fury, temptation, annoyance, lo- longing to be with him? The smiles, the sweet gestures, the caring attitude, the whole nine yards. Maybe he did know what he did. And maybe this lot was all on purpose. She had to stop staring. She just realized in all of the time she was thinking she was STILL staring at him. Slowly looking away, she glanced out to the sparkling sea, even that seemed to lack in luster to Will's smile...this made Elizabeth sigh softly with her smile still in tact.

Will sighed as she waved back at him, he was lost in thought as he rested the box atop a pier pilling, gazing up at the balcony, if only there were some way. And then it hit him, he wasn't quite reading, but he could use it as an excuse. He looked up at Elizabeth, hoping to catch her eye again. "Come to Mistress Mary's." He hoped she understood who he meant. Her seamstress Mary, had her own shop just across the way from his. The kind woman had taken him in like her own son and enjoyed his stopping by. He also had buttons and grommets for her, while the order wasn't complete yet, she never minded getting things early. The governor loved to spoil Elizabeth, surely he'd allow her away from the house to see about a new dress…or something like that. He must have looked like a fool, he imagined, standing there, staring off into nowhere. But to him, he was staring at the only thing that mattered. "Mistress Mary's?" He asked, wishing to verify that she'd heard him, and would hopefully come.

She had been doing all in her [little] means of power to resist looking toward Will again. She didn't need to be throwing him off from his work...at least he was making an honest living here. Rather than being pampered like a princess for no reason. Well, Will wasn't a princess it just seemed lik- she was mentally trailing off. That couldn't be a good thing. Slowly turning her attention back toward Will, she noticed him trying to say something to her. "What?" She mouthed back, a confused smile on her face. The second time she thought she got it...and the confusion swept away. "Mistress Mary's?" She asked back, wondering what could have been the problem down there. She slowly nodded in his direction. "I'll. Be. Right. There." She said, accenting with her hands as she mouthed the words slowly so he'd be able to tell what she was saying from the distance. Disappearing back into the house, Elizabeth seemed to be in a hurry, though smiling. She was pleased with the way she looked enough, the only problem was her hair. The breeze from the ocean had ravished the perfect job the maid had done on it, but Elizabeth didn't care. She wanted to get down there immediately. Why would Will ask her to go down there? Maybe she had something for Elizabeth? Or maybe he just wanted to see her? _Oh why would he want to do that_.. Elizabeth asked herself quietly as she was headed to the door. Just before she grabbed her umbrella, Elizabeth shouted up toward the servant walking upstairs. "I'll only be a few moments, I'm going down to Mistress Mary's!" As the servant acknowledged her Elizabeth opened the door, going outside. She hurried down the walk to the gate; no need for the carriage, no need for any of that lot. That would just raise suspicion in the first place. She didn't need that, not now. Nor did she need supervision! That's all that would get her.

Will hurried, hiding a satisfied smile at her response. She was going to meet him at Mary's. He practically ran into the shop, dropping the box of steel onto a table and closing up the box of buttons and hooks and grommets he'd been making for Mary. She was the one person who he could trust not to tell the governor, she already knew about will's crush. In fact, in her mind, Elizabeth and Will were already married with five children. He couldn't help but smile at that thought, he and Elizabeth growing old together with youngsters running around. As soon as he entered the doorway to the shop, Mary was all over that smile. **I bet I can guess who that smile is for Will**. Will shh-ed her, remarking that Elizabeth was on her way to meet him. As he'd expected, Mary was happy to receive the little trinkets, but insisted on counting and examining everyone, forcing Will to dawdle in the shop. He turned, back to the door, examining a table of ribbons and charms. He wished, half heartedly, that someday he would be in a position to give something like that to Elizabeth.. as more than a friend.

Gasping for breath, Elizabeth opened the door of Mistress Mary's shop. Fanning herself lightly, she glanced up, noticing Mary...and Will, of course. She slowly smiled, as she stood straight up once more. "Will, what a surprise..." She said quietly, as she began walking forward, aiming not to interrupt Mary's counting and such of the material. "I wasn't sure if this was what you had meant, you know from the dock?" Her smiled was there as she spoke, slowly waving to Mary who had looked up then back to her examination. "But it's a pleasant surprise after all." And it was. It wasn't like entering for an order here, it was like entering a small shade of heaven when she saw Will standing here, almost as if he was waiting for her. He must have been...which just made Elizabeth's heart flutter lightly at the thought of it all. Though she wouldn't lead on to such. Not here. But then again could she? _No. Don't do it, Elizabeth, stay calm. _"How is your day so far?" She asked, making small conversation. For wonder really, she could even think being this close to Will without her father hovering over her shoulder, watching her every move. Perhaps she was nervous by this, or then again, relieved.

Amazing, he thought to himself, getting to escape to our own little corner of the world together. Instead, he shrugged to her slightly, "Business is good, the weather's fine." Mary shot Will a smug look, it was the business and weather that had put that smile of his face alright. **Will was just telling me how nicely that ribbon he's clutching would match your dress today**.. Damn Mary, Will cursed silently, she was like his mother alright, trying to play matchmaker. "I.." He tried to think of an explanation, he hadn't said that to Mary, even if he had thought it. "It's nice, if you like ribbons.." What did that mean? That he didn't think she liked nice things? His mouth was dry, his heart practically jumping out of his chest. How could be gain the courage to give her the stupid little friendship ring he'd made if he couldn't admit that a ribbon brought out the color in her eyes? He'd asked her to meet him here because it was the one place that they could be away from scolding eyes, but Will couldn't pretend that the eyes wouldn't be there as soon as they left. He replaced the ribbon on the table, pretending to be just as interested in the others, which didn't match her dress.. or eyes.. or sparkling laugh.. "Everything to your liking Mistress Mary?" Please give me a straight answer... **Almost Will, almost perfectly to my liking.** Mary flashed a knowing smile from Elizabeth to Will, before going back to examining the buttons. Suddenly, Will felt his cheeks reddening as leaned forward, to examine the stitching on a waistcoat.

Elizabeth smiled modestly as she looked at the ribbon. "Well, even I must say it's quite lovely." She said; as she walked up standing beside Will. Her intention was initially to get a better peek at the material, or was it? She smiled to Will, picking up a piece of the ribbon. "I do like it, can this be used on my dress?" Elizabeth inquired, which Mary's warm smile gave Elizabeth the answer she was looking for. A solid yes. "Thank you Mistress." She said, her own smile repaying the favour of answer. She glanced toward Will, her smile turning to more of a smirk. "You have a good eye for pattern, Will. Are you sure you shouldn't be a seamstress instead?" She joked, hoping greatly he wouldn't take offense to her bold comment. She had noticed him take glance to his waistcoat and softly chuckled. Was he nervous? Or just uncomfortable with the way Mary was examining everything? Or with her being there? So her mind was once again playing 20 questions with her, but all of these questions she didn't have answers for, which made it even worse. "Will are you alright?" Elizabeth finally asked, her smile seemingly brighter with the thought that maybe it was she who had him nervous...that would have been just beautiful. Not in the terms of having absolute superiority over him, but the matter of it being just sweet.

"What?" he was jolted from his examination of the coat. "I'm fine.." _I feel like I'm having a heart attack and I'm fighting with wanting to kiss you and hit you.. but I'm fine.. _"I just don't happen to think I'd be very good at making dresses.. unless you like that rough, thrown together by a 5 year old look.. I can barely keep the wholes in my socks bound up." Now she'd think even worse of him, that he wore socks with holes in them.. He didn't know what had him more nervous, Elizabeth standing so close, or the daggers Mary was shooting at him. It was now or never he decided, sliding a thin silver ring from his pinky. Kneeling down, he pretended to pick it up from the floor. "This looks nice Elizabeth.. " he commented off handedly, like it was just your average thing. "Someone must have lost it.. probably a little girl's friendship ring.." He acted like he was thinking out loud, instead of worrying if she'd enjoy it, after the time he'd put into the small thing. 

Elizabeth extended her hand, a small inquiring smile on her face. "May I?" She asked, taking it from his grasp. "It's quite lovely...looks a little too formal for a little girl's ring." Then again, she had such as a child. Shaking the thought from her head, she let out a small giggle as she slid it onto her finger. It fit...perfectly. "Look Will; I could say I was engaged to you with this." She said, her intentions joking, not meaning to either scare or offend him with such a statement, as she raised her hand up toward the ceiling, examining it. It did look good on her. Then again that was her own opinion. "If I could be so bold to ask, may I wear it? Until of course, someone looks for it...I mean.." So she was thinking of it as something straight from Will opposed to the 'real truth' of the matter. "As for the socks bit, Will..." she chuckled softly. "I'm sure you do just fine. You're good with your hands after all. You forget I've seen your work." She said sharply, a tone she barely ever had the heart to use. Maybe it was provoked by the way Will spoke ill of himself or his worth, but Elizabeth didn't like it one bit. "Don't down yourself, you're a great man and you do know what you're doing."

Will, hoping he wasn't too presumptuous, took her hand gently in his. "Well my dear, now that we are to be married.. I insist to buy one of everything in the store and two of everything you like, since Mistress Mary here seems to have had such a hand in this marriage.." Though he too joked, his eyes never left her hand. He'd taken care to make it just the size Mary had told him would fit. Damn Mary for being right. "What do you say my dear Elizabeth, we have some wine and biscuits to celebrate our coming celebration?" For these brief moments, it was like they were children again. His racing heartbeat and sweaty palms had vanished. He was Will Turner and she was Elizabeth Swann, friends, playmates, and that's all the world cared to know.

She couldn't help but laugh softly as his mannerly pompous attitude; she viewed it as very sweet. Charming. Almost, actually it was, completely mesmerizing. "Well _my love_; when you put it that way how could a lady resist?" Elizabeth said with a small giggle. Memories of when they used to joke about running away to get married flooded back to her head which caused her to smile even more. She hadn't been this happy in what seemed ages; not since her father had really prohibited her spending so much time with Will. 'He's a working man, now Elizabeth. You leave him to his duty and you stay to yours.' The words pierced her happiness like a gunshot through the velvet silence of night, but she shook them out of her head. She was meant to be happy in this moment; not miserable by lingering on her father's prejudice toward Will's class of living. It was unfair. Yet she continued to ignore his wishes. "I say that would be a lovely celebration; if I may be so bold as to inquire in choice." She said, her cheeks turning a soft blush as he held her hand still. This was the lifestyle she wish she had…carefree - sweet - because at least then she'd have someone worth loving. 

[[ Chapter two for ye scallywags. R&R if ye like, and chapter 3 shall be comin' to ye shortly :-D ]]


	3. Afternoon Stroll Chance Meeting

****

Title: I wish I may; I wish I might**  
  
Author:** Marlena & Trav**  
  
Email:** All feedback email may be sent to Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

Disclaimer: I ( Actually WE ) don't own anything, or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claming ownership. So don't screw me, err sue me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credit to Marlena; while on the flipside, Will Turner is credit to Trav. Comments are always welcome. 

****

Prologue: Elizabeth Swann is the governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a simple blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?

****

Chapter Three: Afternoon Stroll; Chance Meeting

It had only been a day since Elizabeth and Will met up at Mistress Mary's; but to Elizabeth it felt like an eternity. She walked along the dock road, turning off walking toward a secluded stretch of beach she found peace in; rubbing her left ring finger. The ring that Will had found for her was still on her hand, which had raised suspicion at the Governor's estate. Captain Norrington noticed it right off hand as if he had been forewarned about it, and automatically inquired about it. 'Oh it's nothing Captain Norrington' Elizabeth said with a smile; despite inside feeling it was more than something. It was a symbol of what her and Will had no matter how small it was. Friendship at best she figured, if only it were more. She walked slowly, dodling along the path that lead to the beach; one true spot of happiness for Elizabeth. Staring out at the crystalline waters, it gave her a sense of security, a sense that all was right in the world. "Why must I linger on something that can never be?" Elizabeth asked herself quietly, a sad tone to her voice as she looked at the ring on her finger. It had to mean something. But then again; he had found it and handed it to her. She wished it was just for her... if only she knew the truth. The cool air from the sea brushed up against Elizabeth's small frame as she walked, having told her father she was merely going out for a stroll. It hadn't been long, yet she wished she could run away for longer than just 'a stroll'. She had an hour at the most...before he had someone out checking for her. Bloody protectiveness of the man. Elizabeth couldn't help but dislike it, and find offense that he didn't believe she could manage on her own. She was still a child to him, and that offended her like nothing else. Scoffing her feet against the warm sand that the road below her steps was turning into, she sighed.

"Damn the weather," Will muttered under his breath as he headed up the dock, away from the empty harbor where 'Rose Hips' should have been docked. The ship, carrying his supplies had been delayed a few days, if not a week due to an emergency docking for repairs. How was he supposed to do gold filigree without gold bricks? He took a long, deep breath, looking out across the harbor at the turquoise blue water. On the plus side, his plans for the day would have to be scraped. Jumping off the dock, onto the sandy beach, he quickly untied his shoes and shed his stockings, taking them in hand. It felt like being a kid again, wading on the beach, no work to hurry back to. He walked on the edge of the water, the small waves lapping over his feet. _This is a much better way to waste a few minutes_ he decided, humming a tune he'd heard on his way to the docks. He tapped the soles of his shoes softly against his leg in rhythm to his humming. Will looked out across the wide ocean before him, then turned his gaze to the seaside before him. There wasn't too much open beach left, but it was just enough for an absentminded stroll. It really had been too long since he'd found time to walk on the beach with Elizabeth.. Elizabeth? It couldn't be.. but there she was, walking alone, toward him. Somehow, his bird had flown from that gilded cage and there she stood, the soft sea breeze blowing gently as her hair. A soft laugh caught in his throat when he noticed the thin line of sand which now rimmed her dress. She really did belong in knickers, he smirked at the thought of Elizabeth decked in a waistcoat and ruffled shirt, knickers and stockings hugging her frame tightly.. "Now I see why they wear dresses.." he whispered softly to himself, smiling.   
  
Elizabeth moved toward the water, lifting the bottom of her dress a bit to run her toes through the cool water. She wished everyday could be as desirable; just having no cares in the world. The thought of such was brought about as she saw children splashing about in the bay just a short way off from where she stood. She smiled at their happiness, and it almost gave her a sense of joy filling her heart as she let her mind wander. She wanted children when she got a little older; if only she had someone to love in the meantime. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, as she turned, sitting down in the white sand, not caring about her dress. She looked out at the horizon from her seat; smiling at the view that was truly one in a mil- she heard a small laugh from a ways, and as she looked over, she spotted Will. Her smile seemed to draw brighter as she caught his view. "Hello Will." She said quietly, suddenly feeling a little childish for having the ring still on. With gritted teeth beneath her smile, she began digging into the sand, as if to hide her hand from his view. "What a surprise this is. I didn't expect to see anyone out here at this time." She said, quickly extracting her hand from the dirty sand. Even she couldn't bare that for a long time. She didn't care if he saw it...it would prove she cared about him; _as a friend_...wouldn't it? She patted a spot near where she sat with a smile. "If you're not busy, you can come have a seat." She said, her smile still radiating from her face as she looked up toward him.  
  
It was humorous to Will, Elizabeth plopping down on the beach in that dress of hers, she was most defiantly a knicker type of girl.. _Not that again_, he warned himself as he approached. "Hello Elizabeth." Despite of her wishes, he felt uncomfortable addressing her informally, so near to her home and the scornful public. This wasn't Mary's closed off shop with an audience of one. Reluctantly, although he might have thought better of it if he had let himself think at all, he took a seat next to her, laying his stocking stuffed shoes on the sand. He crosses his legs, knees almost at his chest, elbows resting on his knees. He looked like a very timid, unsure little boy sitting there next to Elizabeth. He turned to face her, smiling softly. "The ship I came to meet has been quite delayed, I'm not too busy. I try to make a point of never being to busy to do something spontaneous." He trailed a finger along the sand, drawing childish, abstract figures on the bare ground between himself and Elizabeth. He noticed her hand resting on her lap and the ring on her finger where she'd placed in when they'd gotten 'engaged'. He smiled thoughtfully but said nothing. They'd been drawn from their revelry by Elizabeth's handmaid, saying that the Captain had come calling for her. At least it hadn't been the Captain who'd surprised them, the word of a gossipy maid was more easily silenced than that of Captain Norrington. He looked back up to her face, slightly damp with the salty moisture which hung in the air. "What about you? Is there some body guard I did not see?"

Elizabeth shook her head a bit as she smiled. "No, I'm alone. Just like I asked to be." She said, looking at the drawings he made in the sand. She ran her finger along the sand next to one of his doodles with a smirk, and wrote her name just above it, dotting her 'I' with a heart. "This is a good day...to just sit about and not have to worry about anything." She stated surely, as she looked toward him again from her sandwork. "I'm glad you're here though. I'd rather spend some free time with good company than alone." So it was the truth. She'd rather be with Will than spending time with Norrington, or his men, or even with her father when he was under his overprotective spells. "I hate to say such, but I'm happy the ship didn't come in right away." She said with a coy smile, as she ran her fingers through the sand making small stars in the gritty white earth. As the handmaid came about though, Elizabeth sighed. "Tell him I will be a little while; I just need some time for myself." She said surely, though she wasn't necessarily alone now, was she? "And please, not a word of this Jaquiline." The maid nodded with a smile, as she headed off back toward the Swann estate. "That's all we'd need...is for Norrington to come down here on a high spree of attitude..." Elizabeth grumbled quietly, her smile turning to a more so look of annoyance. It dropped though, when she looked back at Will. "I'm sorry, I should learn to watch my mouth about a superior...forgive my tone." She said softly, almost shyly.

Will laughed softly. It was nice to see that he wasn't the only person who wasn't an outstanding fan of the captain. Apparently, as uncomfortable as he was about Norrington wooing Elizabeth, she was as uncomfortable about being wooed. "It's fine Elizabeth, perfectly fine. Although I'd liked to have seen his face if he saw you sitting on the sand. I don't think he's ever seen real dirt before.. it's probably afraid of him..." Will smirked, chuckling. It would be nice to just have an uninterrupted, unobserved afternoon with Elizabeth. _There's always hoping_, he sighed.. Reluctantly though, he began the brush the sand from his legs and feet, replacing his stockings and shoes. It wouldn't do either of them good if he was wandering around the city barefoot like a street child. He stood, slowly, wanting their time of the beach to linger for a few more moments. Quickly brushing off his back side, he offered out his hand to Elizabeth. "Come Ms Swann, I'll see you back home safely." He used his sharpest, most proper tone, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at his comments about Norrington; that had to be the case. "I bet he's more afraid of the dirt, Will." She said, giggling softly as she took his hand. Standing up, she brushed off the back of her dress, looking toward him. "I don't want to go home yet. I don't really care what Norrington wants..." She said, shrugging. "We should go to Mistress Mary's." She said with a soft laugh, "That would be the last place good ol' Captain Norrington would look for me...especially considering Jaquiline must have stated I was out here." So why did she want to run away now? She wanted to run away more specifically with Will. "Is it wrong of me to try to be avoidant toward him?" She asked, almost as if inquiring to his opinion. In fact, that's what she was doing. "I don't feel bad about it....hence the fact it must be wrong." She said, shrugging a bit. "I guess I don't see the importance of answering to him." She knew that he always watched over her, and now he wanted to be with her. That gave her the chills. She didn't want him. She wanted what she had in front of her but could never take it. She continued to smile though, despite her urge to just wrap her arms around Will and confess her love for him. She didn't let go of his hand just yet though.  
  
He looked past Elizabeth, toward where the houses started, and the roads beyond that. It seemed that these little moments never lasted long enough before someone burst the proverbial bubble. "He's been this shadow since we met, I don't think he likes me.." He removes his hand from her's when she's upright, hooking his arm with her's instead, like a gentlemen. "But, we all do what we must, and he's your father's man.. and you're the woman of the house.." Suddenly a grin broke across his face. "Although, I can't honestly see you mussed and smudged, chasing children around the house... mussed and smudged maybe.." He grinned.. "And as for Mary.." He sighed.. dear Mary.. bless her heart.. didn't understand that she was taking the unpopular side of the situation.. well.. not unpopular in his eyes. "She feels the need to mother me, which I am sometimes grateful for, but she likewise feels the need to see me set and married.. I suppose women always have that instinct, even if they never become mothers themselves." He did want to run off to Mary's though.. it seemed that was his one slice of freedom these days. "Speaking of Mary.. she told me that if any little ladies came to fetch that ring, I'd best beat them back because it belonged on your hand alone.." What had seemed like such a common sense, plain as day thing in his mind; now sounded awkward and it's underlying meaning screamed out harshly at his ears. Somehow, Mary's meaning hadn't hit him. Now however, it had hit him full force, turning his cheeks scarlet and his mouth cotton dry.. "You know how Mary is.." He mumbled slightly.. to try and cover, explaining that it was her meaning and not his that had shown through. Although, they were the same. That ring had been made only to rest on one finger and it laid there very nicely as he spoke.  
  
Elizabeth smiled softly as Will commented about Norrington disliking him. "That's because you threaten him as far as gentleman nature goes, Will. I happened to think you're much better than Captain Norrington ever could be." Elizabeth said, before biting the inside of her lip lightly. So she felt a little strange talking ill of Norrington; but nobody but Will was listening, and she knew he wouldn't nark on her. "Oh, so I don't have to give this back?" She asked, referring the ring with a smile. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to…I love it." She noticed his blushing face, and tried to refrain from giggling as he said how Mary was. "She's a lovely woman. She has always taken well care of me, that's for sure." She said; patting Will's shoulder gently. "You're lucky to have a woman like her looking out for you." She was thinking about another woman; young lady rather - who looked out for him. Herself. Even she couldn't be as Mary was, especially considering she wouldn't want to be a mother figure to Will. God, shudder that thought! Slowly; she back tracked in her mind. "I would love to have children one day I'll have you know…" She said with a smile, "I just hope I can find the right man to father them. And Norrington isn't my ideal of the right man. So don't get any thoughts in that head of yours, Mr. Turner." She said with a small laugh; but it was suppressed as she looked up. There was her handmaid motioning feverishly toward her. She sighed, nodding a bit. She mouthed 'hold him off' to Jaquiline, as she glanced to Will. "Forgive me…I will see you soon. Meet me at Mary's tomorrow…I need to get my order from her." She smiled quickly, before heading up toward the mansion in a quick paced walk, occasionally looking back toward Will in a lingering moment. Shaking her head, she chuckled softly, and was soon out of his view. 

-------------------------

[[Kind of short but the public demands; chapter four will be up sometime tomorrow night hopefully. Continue reading and reviewing, and thank you for all the kind words thus far. We'll continue this if you are enjoying it.]]


	4. It's a date?

****

Title: I wish I may; I wish I might**  
  
Author:** Marlena & Trav**  
  
Email:** All feedback email may be sent to Bloodflame013@aol.com  


****

Disclaimer: I ( Actually WE ) don't own anything, or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claming ownership. So don't screw me, err sue me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credit to Marlena; while on the flipside, Will Turner is credit to Trav. Comments are always welcome.  


****

Prologue: Elizabeth Swann is the governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a simple blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  


****

Chapter Four: It's a date?

Will looked around the shop with a sigh. "I suppose this is as clean as it's going to be for the time being." Leaning his broom against the wall, he crossed to one of the work tables, placing the lid upon box with the rest of Mary's buttons inside. After being delayed by his ship's misplacement, he'd gone ahead and finished her order, yet another completely valid reason to drop by Mary's, should the need for a completely valid reason arise. Brushing a bit of dust from his vest, he worried pointlessly on whether we should tie his hair back. _This isn't a date Will_; he scolded himself for caring so much, but he wanted to look good for Elizabeth. Running a hand through he loose locks, to tame any fly aways, he snatched the box from the table and headed out the door. Fastening the latch behind himself. Tucking the box safely in the crook of his arm, he double checked for any run away carriages or disgruntled children who might trouble his crossing the street. Finding the coast pleasantly clear for that time of the afternoon, he crossed and continued on toward Mary and Elizabeth. It seemed like everyone knew he was in a good mood today, sharing a friendly smile and 'hello' as he passed their stores and carts. Finally, with a contented sigh, he opened the door to Mary's, a soft bell on the door announcing his arrival. Inside, the shop was comfortably warm, the scent of sandalwood and.. jasmine maybe, lingered in the air giving a homey feel to the seamstress's quaint little nook of the world. "Hello ma'am" A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, knowing her dislike of being called ma'am, but he owed her for the other afternoon. "I've got your package, just as promised, and early still." Mary simply sighed, her eyes twinkling with that knowing look a mother often gives a son. _Happened to drop it by today did you_? He knew where she was going and nipped it at the bud. "Yes ma'am Mary, I heard you'd been quite busy, I thought you might appreciate the speedy delivery." Mary nodded, biting back a crisp laugh. **You know, Ms. Swann is coming to pick up that dress today, you wouldn't happen to be hoping for a sight of dear Ms. Elizabeth would you? **Mary knew him too well, but he'd may admit it. At least not to her. Instead he donned an intrigued smirk. "You don't say? Perhaps she'll drop by while you're looking over the buttons.." **Why would I have to look over the buttons? I trust a good hand with metal, my dear Will. **It was Will's turn for a knowing grin, she was again trying to admit his liking of Elizabeth, which, however present it may be, she didn't need to hear about. "You always look over the buttons Mary, it's the way you are.." With that, Will took a 'casual' position leaning against Mary's counter, back toward the door as to not make Mary think he was waiting desperately on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, biting her lower lip gently. "Does this look alright Jaquiline?" Elizabeth asked nervously, as her handmaid nodded with a gracious smile. **You look lovely Ms.**Elizabeth let out a heavy breath, nodding. She was dressed in a white and light blue corset dress, accented with lace. She still felt slightly inadequate though, as if something was drastically missing. _Why do you care what you look like? You're just going to pick up your dress_... She tried to convince herself that it was the only thing on her mind...but she recalled quickly her asking Will to meet her there. Would he? How she didn't know...and that was the part that made her the most nervous. She wanted to look downstairs. _Please still be gone_... Elizabeth thought to herself with a sigh as she started downstairs in regards to her father. Captain Norrington had called her father to the fort. Hopefully, he was still there...and Elizabeth could escape without being questioned for her formality in dressing. As she got downstairs, she headed for the door, stepping quickly. As she opened the door, she heard a loud 'ehem', from her father's 'right hand man' servant. "I'm going to Mistress Mary's if you must know." She said sternly, "I have an order to pick up. I'll be a while, as well. If my father returns just pass on that message if you would..." Elizabeth said with a half smile, turning to walk out of the manor. As she walked out, she lifted the lower part of her skirt, making her way down the her best. Grabbing her umbrella, Elizabeth walked out of her bedroom, heading steps to the ground. Unfolding the umbrella, Elizabeth placed it over her shoulder as she walked, humming softly to herself. The closer she got to the shop, the more her heart pounded. Not from the how fast she was walking, but from anticipation...nervousness...perhaps a little of both. What did she have to be nervous for?! It was only Will... if he'd even show up, after all. He had his job to do... and she knew this. He wouldn't stop his work for her, right? Elizabeth sighed softly as she made her way up to the door of Mistress Mary's, closing her umbrella with a heavy sigh. Putting on her best and utmost respectable smile, she pushed open the door lightly, the pleasant jingle of the bell on the door ringing as she entered. The first person she saw was Mary ...and then...there- Will. "Good afternoon Mistress." Elizabeth said cheerfully, her smile still playing across her face as she walked up beside Will, a smirk then taking over. "And look what we have here...if it isn't Mr. Turner..." Elizabeth said coyly, resisting the sudden urge to giggle. You'll sound like a bloody school girl, don't...you...dare! She innerly shouted at herself; as she put her elbows on the counter looking toward Mistress Mary, her attitude soft and carefree. "I've come to check the status of my order Mistress...is everything done or shall I wait here?" She asked, the twinkle in her eye giving heed - she'd rather wait. 

Will turns when he hears Elizabeth's voice and subtly looks her over, smiling softly. Was it possible for a woman to become more beautiful everyday? It must be.. or else his vision got better each time he saw her. He laughed softly to himself at that thought. "Ms. Swann," He had a playful, mocking tone in his voice. "Fancy thing, you happening to stroll in this afternoon. Miss Mary was actually just telling me that your dress was all ready to go, waiting to be placed in your position.." Mary stood, closing the lid of Will's box to accentuate her point. **I was 'just saying' no such thing Will Turner, in fact I'd prefer that Ms. Elizabeth try it on again before it leaves, just like you, I like to leave me customers satisfied. **Though it came out quaintly polite, behind his pleasant smile, Will knew Mary's meaning behind her words. That he would like to satisfy her customers. It was a completely out of place, though not entirely untrue assumption on her part. Mary was now buzzing around the shop, going through dresses in various shades and patterns, looking for Elizabeth's. **Make yourself useful if you must dawdle boy**.. Mary made a shooing motion away from the counter. "Yes, MUM." 'Mum' was sharp and accusing as a boyish pout formed on his lips. He'd hoped for a chance to talk with Elizabeth. He wasn't in the business of buying dresses, how was he supposed to know that Elizabeth couldn't just stop in and pick it up? Isn't that what one means when they say that someone is coming to pick something up? _Women_.. Lower lip stuck out just a bit, his eyes no longer shining, he heads towards the door. Hand on the knob, he stops, turning toward the two women.. "I guess I'll just leave you two women to do your.. women things then.. I'll come by to pick up that box tomorrow Mary.."

The smile from Elizabeth's face dropped as Will started for the door. She looked toward Mary, trying her best not to get overly upset by his heading to leave. "I'm sure the dress is wonderful Mistress." Elizabeth said quickly; "Must I really try it on?" She asked - a soft laugh entwined with her words. "It took me an hour to get into this one...I wouldn't want to waste your afternoon with my dress dilemmas." Elizabeth said, glancing toward Will. "Must you really go? You could learn something here _Turner_." Elizabeth said playfully, the evident happiness returning to her face. So she didn't want Will to just up and leave...what a surprise. She wanted to see him; like she had asked him to meet her here for a reason yesterday. The time they shared on the beach was no near long enough for her , it was a tease. She didn't like that. So maybe her feelings for Will were finally sinking in...getting through that thick skull of hers. He was the same boy she used to romp around and play with on the docks when they were children; only now he was a grown man. She was a woman. It was destined for them to be in love wasn't it? Was it so wrong? All the thoughts ran through her head, and desperately trying to shake them, she smiled. "I mean after all - when you get married Will, you're going to need to know what your lady likes." _Nice save, Elizabeth_... she said to herself, though she was wishing she'd be that lady Will would marry. It wouldn't likely happen, but it was definitely a good cover. "Or you could be like the good ol' Captain...and walk into a shop blind to pick your lady's favourite design." When she said 'good ol' captain', the look on her face was that of shear vixen. The grin sparkled with evil intentions as she once again had to refrain herself from giggling out loud. But inside, she was giggling up a storm - only imagining what Will would do or say to her comparing him to Norrington. It was all in fun, and a smart way of keeping him there. That's all she wanted, really...was for him to stay.

He removed his hand from the knob of the door, turning back to Elizabeth, a meddlesome spark in his eyes. His mouth held the whisps of a smirk as he walked back toward her. "And how might I know, Ms. Swann, that my lady love would have the same tastes as you?" It was almost a challenge he was placing before her. "That is, IF I should decide to marry at all." It was Mary's turn to huff at Will, indignantly returning to her seat behind her counter. She'd let Elizabeth have a running start on handling this one. Elizabeth would have to learn how to handle Will if they were to ever have a healthy marriage. "Perhaps I'd like my wife barefoot and pregnant? Than she'd not have much of a need for fancy clothes...many clothes at all the was I see.." He was toying with her now, trying to find a button with he could push. "Babies do tend to make a mess of nice clothing.. and I figure on having at least seven, once again, that is if I even choose to marry." Will put his arms around Elizabeth's shoulders, his other arm stretched out with a slow, sweeping motion. "Maybe I'll take to the ocean and see where I get to, then my love would be a ship and I'd hardly have need for dresses.." He removes his arm, the conformability of the moment now lost. "And who wants to spend an hour de-robing his wife? seems like enough work to make a fellow tired alright.. so what purpose could I possibly have for staying?" He gave her an expectant look, he wanted to see if she'd admit to Mary, to him, that she really just wanted him to stay.. "Unless of course, you were asking me.."

"Barefoot and pregnant? My god, Will...what kind of analogy is that?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh, shaking her head. "You really are something aren't you?" Oh...he was...a really good something. "Besides, if your 'lady love' had but any taste, she would share the same liking as myself." Her tone was pompous, a smirk crossed her lips as she looked at him. It was definitely a game of one-upsmanship here, and Elizabeth couldn't have imagined it any other way. "Not to sound rude of course, Mr. Turner." She said, her tone shifted to that of almost...shy? Nonsense. "Personally - I can't picture you spending your life alone with just the sea and a ship as your love...actually, the thought is a bit humerous..." She bit her lower lip with a smile. "You seem to me, Will, as the type who would ed a woman to keep you fed and healthy. Or perhaps not." She shrugged a bit, glancing toward Mary with a barely audible giggle. "After all, I _could _be wrong." There was a small pause; "But that's unlikely." she added quickly, glancing back toward Will. "And what's the matter with taking an hour to de-robe your wife? Would you rather her walk around in a sheet for the world to see what she has to offer? I hardly see that as logical." She paused again, this time thinking. What was he playing at? Was he trying to get her to say she wanted him there? No...he couldn't be heading down that route. But…but what if he was? "If you don't see the purpose of staying Will, I understand your departing. After-all...spending time with me must be boring. Prude, you know." She tried to keep a straight face. That was a huge challenge for her as she slowly crossed her arms against her chest.

She'd trumped him, he's thrown out what he thought for sure would beat her, and she'd trumped him. He'd been hoping she would, but that was beside the point. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to wipe that smug look from her face, or better yet, run off to his shop and sit and talk, his master was most likely already out at a tavern for the night. But, as prying as Mary could be at times, her shop was much safer than Elizabeth being caught alone with him in his shop, he'd hate to do anything to damager her name. He sighed, deciding a little prying was better than missing out on Elizabeth's saucy checkmate. Or was it check mate? Will stepped even closer to her, fingering the fabric of her sleeve. He wasn't sure what he expected, though he now suspected that this dress was Mary's work, the stitches barely visible against the fine weave of the dress. "You seem to be so certain, Ms. Swann, that this lady, will have such specific tastes, you must know the girl for me then. Perhaps you could point her in my direction? I don't run along many young single girls in my line of work." He turned away from Elizabeth and began a leisurely stroll around the shop. Absently, he unloosed a leather thong from his thumb and pulled his hair back at the nape of his neck, away from his face. Elizabeth's presence had turned the comfortable warmth into an almost unbearable fire. Her presence had also added the faint scent of roses to the shop. a scent that was uniquely Elizabeth's and as fresh as any flower he could ever hope to find of God's green earth. "You would be so kind, wouldn't you? I'm sure you'll point me to a very respectable girl.. perhaps that handmaid of yours.. what's her name again?" He turned back to her, one eyebrow raised, head cocked in a smug manor equal to her own.. "She is a rather charming girl.."

Smiling, Elizabeth watched Will as he turned from her, walking around the vicinity of Mistress Mary's. "Jaquiline... her name is Jaquiline. But I have a tad bit of bad news for you, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said softly, shaking her head. "She fancies Captain Norrington." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose as she snickered wickedly. "I say bloody well have the man. If only he'd consider..." She shrugged her shoulders a bit, "But I'm sure many ladies would be honoured to have a man like you by their side Will." She said, her seriousness had returned. A genuine smile replaced her smirk. "You're a hard worker, sweet, kind, and highly considerate. One in a million I say." She spoke surely as she folded her hands, her arms held behind her back. "Anyone who wouldn't take you is a fool." She giggled quietly, as she glanced down at the floor. How she wished she could have been that girl to take him and make him her own. If only she had such luck. She'd even had dreams about him...many times replaying the day they met in her slumbered thoughts. Looking back up, she caught a smile from Mary - who was going about her work as if Will and Elizabeth weren't making her shop a leisure hangout. Elizabeth knew how Mary took to Will, so her speaking so highly of him made her blush a bit, but it was barely visible against her already rosy cheeks. _Fancy that with a dash of luck_. She wasn't embarrassed for saying such about Will; it was just in front of Mary...someone who was like Will's mother. It was insatiably ironic. "Don't worry Will, you'll find someone special sooner than later." She said surely, before smirking. "As will I..." She softly whispered, "And it won't be Captain **_Borington_**...either." She once again bit her bottom lip with a mischievous grin.

Will sighed heavily. "And I was so sure those little looks were aimed toward me, I guess I'm just no good at reading women." He smirked softly, though his back was still to Elizabeth. Slowly he turned, still pretending to be focusing on the garments in the shop. Mentally though, he was in a cottage home with a family, sitting on a beach with Elizabeth, anywhere but Port Royal.. there must be somewhere where they weren't known.. they could just start new lives.. together. if was a novel thought. Cannon fire interrupted his thought though. He listened closely as the loud booms counted off the hours. Five o clock already? Elizabeth would be expected to return home for dinner and he still had work to do before closing the shop down for the night. He looked at her with pained regret, both knowing that they had places to be, obligations which couldn't be held off any longer. Collecting his now empty box from Mary, he opened the door to allow Elizabeth to leave. Before they parted ways however, he whispered one thing for her ears only. "Rose hips shall be in port by mid afternoon I believe, she's a fine ship, you'd love her.."  
  
[[Here's Chapter 4 for your reading pleasure. Continue to R&R, and we'll keep it coming ^_^;; ]]


	5. Midday Rendezvous

****

Title: I wish I may; I wish I might**  
  
Author:** Marlena & Trav**  
  
Email:** All feedback email may be sent to bloodflame013@aol.com

****

Disclaimer: I ( Actually WE ) don't own anything, or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claming ownership. So don't screw me, err sue me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credit to Marlena; while on the flipside, Will Turner is credit to Trav. Comments are always welcome.  


****

Prologue: Elizabeth Swann is the governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a simple blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  


****

Chapter Five: Mid-day Rendezvous

It had seemed like days since she parted from Mistress Mary's with Will. It had been less than 24 hours...why did it seem like months? She couldn't have truly been in love with this boy, could she have? The thought alone, of love with Will...it brought a smile to Elizabeth's lips as she adjusted her skirt. Mistress Mary had done an exquisite job on the dress, it really brought out everything about her. Her eyes, her face, her...curves to say the least. It was pale blue, white, and pink - with a lily pattern finish with lace. Very lady like, and much to Elizabeth's taste and liking. She had escaped the house quickly to avoid any confrontation with her father, his men, or the hired help around the manor. She just wanted to get down to the docks as quickly as possible. Almost as if it was to save her own life...that's what seeing Will meant to her. She didn't care if anyone saw it, in fact, she was inviting onlookers to gasp about at the pair walking together on the docks, just talking, laughing about, having a little thing called 'fun'. Something the people of Port Royal weren't familiar with on a daily bases. After all, with Norrington haunting everyone's step to keep them in check? It was for wonder anyone had a second's haste to breathe. She knew he was only doing such to get into the good graces of her father, so he could weasel his way in for a promotion down the road. The slime. It was terrible that Elizabeth could almost see him tying a blindfold to her father's eyes and sneaking around like the snake he really was. After all, he was trying to steal his daughter right out from under his nose. The only problem was she was just too smart for that. And her heart was set upon another. She smiled...as she walked down the dock road, pushing her long hair back over her shoulders. Her stomach felt knotted, like a pair of bad shoelaces that just couldn't be undone. She always was nervous when she knew Will would be around...but it was the type of nervous that made her feel good inside. Warm. Like nothing around her was wrong. Like it was only them in the world...maybe soon, it would just be them. The thought alone made Elizabeth smile as she stood on one of the docks looking out at the blue water around her, taking a deep breath in. "Relax, Elizabeth." She told herself, calmly, as she swallowed hard, but never dropped her smile.

"Relax Will," he scolded himself and he all but ran down the road toward the dock. He suppressed a smile, remembering that he was going to the docks to pick up a package from the ship, not just to see Elizabeth. She was simply a.. pleasant perk of his afternoon. He'd spent so long trying to make his hair stay back in a damned ribbon that not only had he almost missed the toll of 2, but his hurried pace and put all his hard work for naught. Realizing most of his hair had fallen free, he reached back, pulling the tie from the ponytail, allowing the rest of it to fall free. He finally allowed himself a moments breath as he stepped onto the first board of the docks. He scanned the harbor as he tried hastily to regain some semblance of composure with his hair. Business was business. He could see the ship he was waiting on, slowly making it's way through the inner harbor toward it's empty docking spot, but he couldn't see Elizabeth. Perhaps she wasn't there yet, she wasn't exactly savvy when it came to dock times.. she might not know that mid afternoon usually meant between two and four o clock. Or perhaps she'd decided to stay at home and wait until she saw him there. He shielded his eyes with one hand as he gazed up toward her favorite perch. empty. For some reason, though it should have, the thought of her not coming hadn't crossed his mind. Looking himself over, he tightened a shoelace quickly and headed on down the docks, as if he'd been in no rush at all to get there.

__

Short shallow breathing, relaxing, he's just Will. Her thoughts were screaming these words, but was there really any such thing as 'just Will'? Not to her...he was more than a 'just'...something like...'Will'. _Get a hold of yourself, my god! _She innerly shouted, she was turning into a blistering idiot over...a boy? Besides, it wasn't as if he was just coming to see her, he had a job to do...something she would know nothing about. She frowned a bit at her own thoughts, as she slowly scuffed her feet against the dock, her arms crossing against her chest, as she looked down. She wished they could have just one day to their lonesome, with no meddlesome jobs to worry about, no Captain Norrington, no sneaky gossipy hired help, no classes, nothing. Just them. But as if that would ever happen in a million years? Not a chance! Not unless they weren't in Port Royal. Not unless they went to a place where nobody knew their name. _As if Will would drop his life for you? Psh, you're kidding right? _Who was she kidding....she didn't know whether or not she was living in a fantasy world or not... she didn't know if the little gestures and absent expression gazes meant anything. The way he always called her "Ms. Swann", despite her plea for him to call her Elizabeth, and then his "Once more as always, Ms. Swann.." comment. Just the flicker of happiness in his eyes. Maybe it wasn't that at all? Maybe it was just something she wished was there...hence she saw it. Wishful thinking. She sighed, her thoughts weighing heavy on her, it felt like a box of bricks had just fallen onto her chest in one fell swoop. She went to take a step but stopped, noticing Will coming down the dock. She brushed off the front of her dress, taking a deep breath. _The trick is to keep breathing. _She reminded herself, smiling softly as she waved toward him.

The previous day, he'd something he'd never thought to do with Elizabeth again, play. It had all been a game, for dear Mary's eyes. Mary… He laughed softly to himself. There was someone who still had faith in love conquering all. It may have conquered all things prior, but love had never met Captain Norrington. Indeed, he'd have Elizabeth under lock and key if his will prevailed. He faltered a step and almost tripped on his shoe lace which had become untied once more. Norrington's will had no power it seemed, because there, watching 'Rose Hips' make berth was Elizabeth. His heart jumped a little higher into his throat as he once again had to will it to remain in his chest where it belonged. _The trick is to keep breathing _He repeated the line over and over, unsure of where he'd heard it. It seemed to be working though, as his breathing evened out slightly. He rubbed his palms against his knickers, and tugged a bit at his shirt which stuck slightly to his chest do to the salty mist which hung heavy in the air. "Ms. Swann." He nodded his head slightly, stepping up beside her to watch the ship. It was as though he'd happened upon her coincidently, two regular people watching the day go by. But as he watched the plank to the dock lower, he reminded himself that off in town, her world was going on without her while she lingered in his. Speaking of lingered…the warm spiced scent of Mary's blossomed from the fabric of the dress, mixing with the tang of salty foam, wet wood and rope. Today, she did not smell like the local princess, she smelled simply like a woman, earthy and warm. _The kind of woman a fellow might like coming home to_. It was a stray thought, which he forced from his mind. The only fellow coming home to her would be Norrington if things continued on as they seemed to be going. None of him His heart screamed at his mind. This was his afternoon, his time, his chance. If these afternoons were to be his only window into Elizabeth's life, he would gladly hold on and take them for all they were worth. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I have to fetch something." He gestured toward the ship, but waited for her to give leave.

"Please, I insist you call me Elizabeth, Will." Elizabeth said coyly, as she smiled to the boy who had walked up. "Wonderful afternoon isn't it? Just absolutely lovely." _Cover up your insecurities with a smile_. She was good at that, if of at nothing else. She gave a small nod toward Will as he mentioned his need to work, and she smiled. "Of course, Will. Do as you must. I'll be here for a while if you wish to talk after your means are done." She said with a sweet smile pressing against her light rose tinted lips, as she tried her best to not seem so obvious of her enjoyment of time with him. But how she enjoyed whatever means of moments they spent together. From the smallest moments of sharing smiles, to being able to just plain out talk, it was like a piece of heaven she never would have imagined she could ever take hold of, and bring close to her. She never would have imagined after her father demanded her time be limited with Will, that she would ever get the chances that were laid out before her now. She gave one more smile before turning from Will to gaze upon the sparkling bay, which would give him the innuendo to go about his duty as he needed to. The last thing she would want was for him to fall behind because of her....that wasn't what she had planned. Sure, she had wished to spend time with him and just that be that, but she knew he had priorities that didn't necessarily include her. She could live with such...as long as she got but a moment of his time afterward. So she was finished caring about what people would say if they saw them together...well, almost. She was still worried someone, anyone who may have despised her would make up a long drawn out tale about her escapades with the blacksmith's apprentice. What a fun day that would be at the Swann Manor. Elizabeth resisted grumbling under her breath at such thoughts, as she took a slow, deep breath in...the air tainted with a thick residue of salt from the ocean around her. It seemed to stick to her lungs, uncomfortably not to mention, as she took her breaths in fully. She needed to keep herself calm and such. Was there a better way besides deep breathing? Nothing she could think of off the top of her head, therefore there was no real point in thinking about it...and she should do what she thought of as fit. She glanced back at toward where she had allowed Will to go about his daily business, releasing a small sigh as she watched him. She wished for one moment she could have but an ounce of his...how do you say...dedication? Self worth? ...A little part of just himself, would make her complete.

He ventured from her, up the plank and onto the deck of the ship to collect his parcel. As he followed the captain down into the hold, he glanced back to the dock at Elizabeth, worried silently for her safety. In the back of his mind, he knew that no one would harm the governor's daughter, but.. a woman on the docks.. the temptation was still there. If she was harmed because of him, he'd never forgive himself. Suddenly, as the captain looked for his box, he felt an urgency to be done with this, to go above deck and make sure that Elizabeth was just as he left her, safe and sound. _Calm Down! _he screamed at himself. _She's not yours to protect now or ever you childish fool. _But his mind could not take the childish fool's hope from his heart. The sliver of a dream which was rooted in a different world altogether. A happy, well off life in peace, with the woman he loved. No, long ever she'd married and given sons to her husband, and forgotten all about stolen afternoons with Will Turner. Even after she was older, her bright eyes faded with time and her hair greyed, her beauty would still shine in his eyes and her place would still be kept deep in his heart. Suddenly he jolted, banging his head against the ceiling of the low cargo space he stood in. The captain was holding his box out to him, calling his name as if to a deaf man across the ocean. It was all Will could do to apologize and take the box, insisting that he'd not meant to be rude. _See now? She'll only get you in trouble_. The pesking nagging was at him again, that this friendship was throwing a harsh kink into both of their destinies. "My destiny is my own choosing." He mumbled under his breath as he climbed carefully up the ladder, box in hand. He was glad he had only a small shipment, else the climb might have required a bit more attention than he seemed to possess at the time. He let out a deep sigh as his eyes settled on Elizabeth. _There you are, just as I left you_. He smiled down to her as he moved toward the plank, thanking the ship's captain again and exchanging a bit of information as to when the ship would be leaving port. And then, there he was again, for the second time that day, a frightened little boy standing, heart in hand, next to the only woman that mattered. The woman who could keep his heart in her pocket or crush it under her shoe. He did as any scared child would do and simply feigned a smile. "Shall we walk?"

Elizabeth was always good at being patient. She knew Will was the type to take his time and do his job properly, even if it was just moving things and hauling. He always put so much into his work. _He'll remember you're here, Elizabeth, don't worry. _She told herself, a little scared that he might in fact forget all about her. She wasn't worried by those walking past her on the dock, after all...they'd know better than to harm a single hair upon her head...they'd have a date with the gallows if they did any such thing. And that was what Captain Norrington was good for...to make sure that happened. Otherwise, she despised the man. She would go from watching the waves lightly crash on the bottom of the ships and the docks, to watching for Will come back from the ship. He heart seemed to flutter lightly as she saw him again. It was like laying her eyes upon him for the first time, every time. She smiled a bit as he came up once more. She gave a nod. "We shall...are you finished here?" She inquired, _as if it's any of your bloody business_... She thought, trying to refrain her breaking feeling. She really felt like she burdened him sometimes, with her petty problems and her stupid little worrying sprees. He didn't need that. He had too much to concern himself with as is, he didn't need a spoiled 'princess' to fret about as well. Her thoughts normally stole the show when she was with or looking at Will...she always thought he was too good for her. She knew, he probably thought the same, and with that would there every be anything between them, if they couldn't meet on common ground? It was so unfair. She continued to show off a bright smile, hiding any hurt that she may have felt deep down - she couldn't let that affect whatever she had with Will. She couldn't let her thoughts ruin it. "Where do you need to be, Will?" She asked thoughtfully, as they began walking down the dock.

He nodded slightly. "I am quite finished there.." he gestured off toward the ship. "I've just begun here.." he gestured toward her and back to himself. He just hoped that he wasn't being to bold be assuming that there was something to be finished between them.. it was most certainly long past begun. As they walked, he couldn't help but grin at the tone at which she asked where he should be. She sounded like a mother.. gently reminding a child of a chore and keeping him on his way. True, he wasn't exactly supposed to be here, having a leisurely stroll and chat with Elizabeth, but none of his plans were ever set in stone. He held the small box in his hand out a bit. "This is all I needed to pick up today, so I suspect.." He looked around a bit, to see if there was anyone around who might object to his next statement. "That where I need to be, is right here. After all, it would be hardly proper to invite you down to the docks and not walk them with you." None of this was hardly proper, but he certainly wasn't going to say that. No, sometimes people had to learn to trust their hearts, not their peers. He held the box in his left hand.. so that his hand by her side was free. His heart beat quickened a bit at the feel of the lace on her cuff, brushing the back of his hand. And then of course, there was the ring, which the lace hide just well enough that an inquiring eye had to know it was there in order to see it's glint. But he knew it well. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to take that small, dainty hand in his own. But there were some things that even close friendship couldn't explain away, and that was certainly one of them. Instead, he just tried to push the feel of the fabric itchy at his skin to the back of his mind. "But," He swallowed, proceeding with a wavy voice. it was now or never. "Elizabeth, where are you supposed to be?"

His statement wasn't considered bold, in fact, it made Elizabeth blush lightly. Thank goodness for the naturally red cheeks from the ocean's draft. It always made Elizabeth's face turn a bit red from it's cool nature. She was grateful for such now, as she could feel her face warm. "Well that's lovely of you to say, Will. I was a tad bit worried that you would have much more to do." Elizabeth's tone was confessing, as if she was telling of some wrong she had done. In fact, she hadn't, it just felt like she had. She could feel her cheeks warming even further as he said where he needed to be was right there. With her? _Oh god, relax, it's fine...consider his interest a compliment you stupid girl! _She felt stupid for blushing over such, but she definitely would consider it a compliment of such nature, of course. "That's very respectable, Will. Thank you." She said with a half smile, folding her hands in front of her as they walked. She was trying her best to hide the fact she had still wore the ring he had given her at Mistress Mary's, which seemed so long ago now. But she could tell he noticed it. She cursed to herself mentally, _dammit...you need to hide it more_... but why? Why couldn't she just have it out in the open? It was only a friendship ring after all...right? When he asked where she was supposed to be, it actually made her laugh a bit. She was supposed to be catering to Captain Norrington's party that was taking place. Her handmaid covered for her though, so she could go free. "Oh me? Nothing, actually. Jaquiline is caring for everything I was supposed to. She knew I wanted to go for a walk, just not with whom." She giggled quietly, looking up toward Will. Her eyes glinted with mischief. "So what if I didn't give the entire truth? I'd rather be with you than planning a party for Captain Norrington...he doesn't deserve my talent or hand in anything for something so petty. Bad enough I have to show up, you know." She said, shrugging. "I'm not worried, and nor should you be. Everything is just fine." So she really believed that, now. Nothing was going to interrupt her day...nothing was going to ruin her day with Will.

He sighed, "Jaquiline loves you too much... the trouble you seem to get her into. " But still, he smiled brightly, his ego gaining a needed boost in hearing that she'd blown off something for the Captain in order to meet him there. He paused, where a small hill butted against the pier. Weather worn, there was a small beaten path where the wild grass had never quite grown back. Rugged and forlorn as it seemed, he knew that below was a small cove left from some long forgotten storm ages past, hidden completely from the world. After finding it once while exploring the beach, it had become their own little secret to keep. It had been a refuge for them as children, and it had become one to him again in these past few weeks. Only a week before, he'd found the dried remnants of a bouquet Elizabeth had brought toward the end of their play days, to brighten it up. It seemed so far away, and yet so close to him, that last day when she had come to him in tears. She was to be a woman, and he was to be a man, and there was no playing left for them, she had said to him. He looked to Elizabeth, meekly, wondering if she remembered where it led. Or what that little space had led to. He realized know, how hard that day and the days that followed had been for her, that it was really her father speaking and not her. Gazing down the path, then back up at her, he guessing how to get her and her skirts safely down the hill. The path was steep, and she wasn't that sweet barefooted little girl anymore. He took a few steps down the hill and held his hands out to her, knowing he wasn't visible from the ships docked off at the other end of the beach's pier. 

"I get her in trouble?" Elizabeth mocked shock, looking nearly appalled. "I'll have you know, she does all she does by her own digression, Mr. Turner.." She said, in a semi-sharp tone, trying to hide her smile. She looked at him offly, though, when he had paused, and her eyes squinted in confusion. She wondered what was on his mind....then all at once it may have hit her. No...he couldn't still remember that.. She was convinced, that he must have forgot about that special spot they used to go to. Their 'play hideaway'. The secret place away from Port Royal. When he held out his hands to her, she all but jumped into his arms. She smiled, taking his hands. "Where are we going?" She asked softly, as if she didn't know. He must have remembered...but...how? Elizabeth tried to hide the fact she knew where he was apt to take her. "I mean, are you sure this is appropriate?" Oh as if she cared! And the smile on her face proved she couldn't have given a damn less. She slowly stepped down with his help, but when she stepped just so, she slipped, falling right into his waiting arms. "Oh...silly me....I'm so klutzy..." She said nervously, almost shyly, as she tried to stand back up on her own. She was slow at such, after all, being in Will's arms was one place she didn't really mind at all. As she stood back on her own two feet, she took a deep, yet shallow breath, looking up at him. "Are we going where I think we're going?" She asked coyly, as she slowly lifted the lower part of her skirt to around mid shin. Just so she'd have a clear space to walk.

He simply smirked at her accusations about where he was leading her. He knew that she was more than aware of where they were headed to. He couldn't suppress his own gasp when Elizabeth fell into his arms. He had to fight the urge to hold her there, but he knew that they were still semi visible to any passersby, and he wouldn't jeopardize Elizabeth's name for something so silly. Instead he helped her back onto her feet. "It depends Elizabeth," he paused.. wondering if she even noticed that he'd said her name twice now with no response. "where you happen to think we are going.." He gave her a coy smirk, but didn't let go of her hand as he lead her across the more level ground, ducking under the edge of the pier, and out of Elizabeth's sight. "Come on," he tugged her hand. The water had hallowed it out a bit in more recent storms, and it had been a palace to them as children already, so it was plenty big enough for them now. Earlier in the morning, he had brought down a crate so she might have a place to sit, if he could convince her to come down there with him. And now here she was, almost there with him again, she just had to let herself take that step.  
  
She was a bit skittish about the entire process, after all, they weren't children anymore. There were tons of feelings left in the open that could have been embraced in such privacy. But she decided against thinking about such as she let him lead her. She was more nervous about falling in the mud and dirt, after all - that would have given clear point as to where she had been to her father and the hired help up at the manor. That would be all she needed. She really didn't seem to think much of it, though, as she stayed close to Will, following him closely with a smile on her face. "This is really nice of you, to just spend time with me, you know." Elizabeth said in a modest tone, as if she could imagine him doing anything else. _You're not the center of his universe, get over it. _She innerly told herself, but it couldn't break her spirit. Not now. She looked around as they entered the small haven, and a smile crossed her face. A crate was sitting there, had he planned this? No...it had to be a coincidence...he couldn't have planned taking her to this secluded hide away just for fun. _You're so oblivious_... she really felt so, too. But the feeling she had, it was good. She slowly glanced from Will, to the crate, and back to Will. "Mind if I have a seat?" She asked softly, still smiling.

Will smiled innerly at her desire to be seated, that she was going to stay a bit with him. Quickly, at her request, Will lifted the lid off the crate and removed a coarse blanket from the box before replacing the lid. Glad that there hadn't been any high water lately, he spread the blanket on the ground for himself. "Go ahead, I figured you wouldn't want to get your dress dirty.." He plopped down on the blanket, gazing up at her playful. "come on Liz, that crates not going anywhere.." He was suddenly choking on his playful mood. Liz? She was going to massacre him.. that playful nickname had disappeared the last time that they had been in here. He couldn't help but remember what else had happened that day.. it was the day that friendship had turned into something more. Stupid, and unsure of himself, he'd done the only thing that he thought were make her stay. Foolish as it was, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, he kissed her. She'd slap him and run. And he'd spent the rest of the day curled up in a ball crying. He scrambled up from the blanket suddenly, he couldn't do this to himself again.. he couldn't do it to her. He leaned against a wooden post. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done this.."  
  
All Elizabeth did, was blink. She was more struck, stunned by his forwardness. She was in a state of pure shock, she could barely even open her mouth to speak. She managed to release a small gasp, as she watched him lean against the post. "Will..." She said, almost breathlessly. Slowly standing, Elizabeth took a deep, heavy breath - as she made her way toward him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making her face him, her eyes lightly glazed from unshed tears, obvious in the small pools of blue she called eyes. They sparkled slightly, but in that same aspect, they were clouded with confusion. "I'm...I'm happy you did..." She said softly, the shyness was coming back to her as she let out a soft sigh. "I really am..." She was more afraid of what she was going to do, whether he would turn away from her, or worse, leave. She took another breath as she looked up at him. "Don't apologize for something I wanted you to do..." She said, actually grabbing one of Will's hands pulling it into her grasp. "I'm sorry in advance..." she muttered, as she released his hand, and grabbed his face. She breathed in quickly, leaning up and she kissed him. This time, it was more her, and more feeling behind it. As if a thousand oceans exploded, Elizabeth felt a sort of peace when she placed her lips against Will's. Almost as if she had been relieved of the one thing she had wanted to do for so long. She managed to. After a few moments, she pulled away from him, swallowing hard. "You know what...I'm not sorry...not at all." She said, sounding as if in protest, as she stepped back. "Not at all...not now, not ever." And she wasn't. She would never be. It actually brought a half smirk to her face as she looked at him now.  
  
Will had been prepared for screaming, or hitting, anything but what actually happened. Now, his jaw was trembling in shock of what she'd done. He raised his hand to his mouth, fingertips against his burning lips. The previously threatening tears began to spill, causing him to turn away, head against the post. The last thing in the world he needed now was for Elizabeth to see him crying over a stupid little kiss. except it wasn't a stupid little kiss... it was the most important kiss of his entire existence. After a long moment, he wiped his cheeks dry and turned back to her, laughing through the last few tears which shone in his eyes. He tried to muster a serious expression, finding it extremely hard under the circumstances. It was a long, bated few minutes before he could tame his smile and calm his breathing. "You, Elizabeth Swann, should be very sorry.." Try as he might, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Instinctively, he reached out, taking her hand. "You stole my move.."  
  
Elizabeth let out a soft sigh as she noticed the tears, and she frowned. She didn't mean to make him cry...especially when it was just a kiss. A lovely kiss, though. God how her father would kill her for being so un-lady like...especially with Will. She didn't care...she couldn't. Not after a special moment like that. When he turned back to her, his smile, and how she should be sorry? The fact he couldn't keep a straight face made Elizabeth smirk. As he took her hand, she blinked a bit, stepping closer to him. "Is that so, William Turner?" She said in a mocking tone, her expression turning back to serious. She was good at that, unlike Will. Clearly. She wanted to giggle, but was able to refrain from such. "Well do forgive me for stealing your move...you just should have been quicker with your intentions, don't you think?" She asked, looking up at him slightly. She was now feeling a little more pompous than she had before the kiss. After all, she was the one to really initiate such. It was the first time in her life she had ever felt brave enough to kiss a boy...especially a boy she had known for years...and grew up as friends with. It was a reassuring...good sense of strange, but she liked it. 

He held her hand tighter, wiping his eyes with the back of his free hand. "I'm sorry.. think i was afraid of being hit again.." He diverted his eyes a bit, but didn't turn away from her. "I.. have something I've been wanting to tell you something Elizabeth." He took a deep breathe, closing his eyes all together. He didn't think he could bare to see the emotions which might paint across her face. He brushed his thumb over the ring on her finger. "I didn't find that on the floor of Mary's.. well.. I did.. sort of.." He opened one eye, just enough to try and see her reaction. "I made it and put it there. I didn't think you'd take it if I just came out and told you." He opened the one eye fully when he hadn't heard or felt any reaction from Elizabeth. Opening his other eye, he looked at her in earnest, squeezing her hand gently. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. It seemed like he finally had his chance. He placed his free hand on her hip and kissed her gently.  
  
[[Kind of a cliff hanger? *Lol* Sorry, guys. We hope this is good for ye who've been asking and been so patient. Enjoy, and happy holidays.]]


	6. Inevitable Adversity

****

Title: I wish I may; I wish I might**  
  
Author:** Marlena & Trav**  
  
Email:** All feedback email may be sent to bloodflame013@aol.com  


****

Disclaimer: I ( Actually WE ) don't own anything, or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claming ownership. So don't screw me, err _sue_ me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credit to Marlena; while on the flipside, Will Turner is credit to Trav. Comments are always welcome.  


****

Prologue: Elizabeth Swann is the governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a simple blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  


****

Chapter Six: Inevitable Adversity 

"Bad bad business.." Elizabeth muttered softly, as she sighed. She had been pacing for what seemed an hour, after she had received word from her handmaid Captain Norrington had wanted to speak to her. What could he possibly want? As she heard the handle of her door turn, she stopped, rubbing the wrinkle from her pacing from the petticoat of her dress. Captain Norrington had slipped into Elizabeth's room, looking the girl over. **Ms. Swann; always...a pleasure. **Ms. Swann? Since when did he call her such? "Good afternoon Captain Norrington..." He looked at her, however - it wasn't the same typically warm look he gave her. It was something, shy of disgust? **I was hoping you wouldn't mind my coming, I do believe I should tell you what I have heard about. **"H-heard about? Please, by all means..." She said shyly, and he raised his chin a little. Looking at her, he took a breath. **How often have you seen Mr. Turner outside of these grounds, Elizabeth? **He asked, thoughtfully, and Elizabeth blinked. "Only but a couple by chance, captain. Forgive me, but is there a problem in coincidence?" she asked, and he seemed to shrug. **I'm sure there's not. Only... **"Only what?" **Only I have heard some, rather unflattering stories my lady**. _Just spit it out, for pity's sake_... Elizabeth thought to herself; but she looked inquisitive toward him. "Unflattering?" **I've heard that you and good Mr. Turner have been, oh, what is the term...** His tone had turned lightly sarcastic. Elizabeth wasn't content at all with the circumstance before her. **Lip locking in secret. That's it. **Elizabeth's heart jumped…damn near stopped. "P-par-pardon me?" She stammered; shaking her head. "There...there must be some mistake..." **By the surprise in your voice, I would have imagined such. That'll teach me to listen to a merchant sailor.** he said scornfully, **Forgive me, Elizabeth. I knew coming to you first would be my best bet. **"Right you are, Captain Norrington. But I must insist that you leave me a moment to these...these allegations if you will." Norrington gave a small nod, and bowed before her respectively. **As you wish Elizabeth**. He left her room, and Elizabeth placed her back against the door hard, as she closed it. "What am I going to do..." She whispered to herself softly, feeling a knot growing in her chest. She knew what she had to do, she had to tell Will. Someone was spying on their private moments? Norrington just HAD to be behind that. She rubbed the finger which, still held the ring that Will had made her. She hadn't taken it off even after he told her the truth about it. She sighed heavily, leaning back up from her place against the door. She opened the door, looking out to make sure Norrington was no longer there. What she saw was her handmaid, running about doing her business. "I need you to me a favour..." Elizabeth said softly, and the girl gave a smile toward Elizabeth. **_Yes Ms. Swann, anything_**. "I need you to help me get out of here unseen.." Elizabeth knew where Will would be at a time like this, at his master's shop. Jaquiline always was good at helping her with such, and sure enough, this time would be no different. She snuck Elizabeth out the back door, and showed her a path that would lead her almost right to the shop. **_Don't you worry yourself Ms., it's completely safe I assure you_**. She said, which caused Elizabeth to smile. "Thank you so much. You know, why don't you take the day off. Here." Elizabeth slipped something into her hand, which caused Jaquiline to gasp softly. "Go pick yourself up some new robes. I'm sure my seamstress will assist." **_Oh thank you Ms. Swann_**. Elizabeth started the venture down the path, and as she reached the blacksmith's shop, she released a small, yet heart filled sigh. Knocking gently on the door, she glanced around, hoping nobody had seen her.  
  
Will had been looking over his shoulder and fearing the shadows since his last meeting with Elizabeth, he was becoming so overly paranoid at being found out. Elizabeth's father would never understand, never permit anything more, even if he did spare Will's life and freedom. Jaquiline, beyond the call of duty or friendship, had been remarkably helpful but he feared to implicate her in this anymore. Elizabeth stood no chance of harm if the truth did come out, poor Jaquiline could be put out, could loose everything she had if the governor so wished. He wasn't so naive as to think that no one had seen them together, it wasn't coincidence that Norrington's men had suddenly taken great interest in patrolling his neighborhood when afternoon rolled around. But overall, he knew they had both been careful, and that none of the three could be accused of telling their secret. So it came as a shock to him that morning when Norrington came to 'inspect' the shop. He'd called it inspecting, it was more like the inquisition. He'd done everything he could think of the try and push Will into a corner cowering. He'd repeated and rephrased accusations about his recent behavior, trying to make him slip up and mention something about Elizabeth. Will stood true, refusing to give in to Norrington and the three men he'd brought with him. Apparently Norrington was going to hear what he wanted, because he eventually out and accused will of lecherous behavior at the least and stealing Elizabeth's innocence at the most. He was mortified that Norrington could even think that of Elizabeth, regardless of what he felt toward Will. He wanted to defend Elizabeth's honor, and that's what Norrington wanted, but he didn't get the chance. Anyone can win a fight when your friends hold your opponent down. Of course, he wouldn't bloody his own hands, that's what the third man was for. Will hated him more than ever now. Not even for hurting him, for thinking that his behavior was somehow avenging Elizabeth's honor. He was a sick man, and he'd already passed Will off as another step on his ladder to the top. Will had leaned against the forge, long after they left, trying to catch his breath after being strangled within an inch of his life. Now, he was simply trying to work, pretending that none of that had happened. In his heart, he knew he should somehow get word to Elizabeth, that somehow Norrington was suspicious. He couldn't very well go to her, and Mary would ask too many questions. So instead he sat, alone in the shop. He'd given up on breakfast, swallowing hurt too much. Instead, he sat at the table, a cold cloth pressed against his swollen -and probably purple- cheek. Norrington's man had clipped him at a rough angle, a mistake he wouldn't let him repeat twice. Let one of them come at him alone, then they'd see what a simple blacksmith was capable of. He was drawn from his thoughts by a knocking at the door. He made his way to the door, cursing under his breathe when he looked through the slats and saw Elizabeth standing there. Quickly, Will readjusted the bandana around his neck to cover any lingering marks there. After a long moment of hesitation, he unlatched the door, opening it just enough to look her in the face. "I'm sorry Ms. Swann, we're closed.. behind on our accounts I'm afraid. Did your father need something?"   
  
She looked at Will, a mortified look on her face. "My god Will...what happened to your face?" She went to reach out and touch it, but refrained, looking a little nervous. "No...my father doesn't need anything...I just...I need to talk to you." She glanced around, shaking her head a bit. She pushed him aside, and stepped into the shop. "Look." She said, sternly, as she slowly closed the door. _No more miss goody gumdrop; something has to be done_. She thought to herself, looking up at Will. "Norrington came to me...a few minutes ago." _I'm sure he really wants to hear this_... Elizabeth was leery about telling him the details of the Captain's visit; but decided she had really no other choice. "I - well - he knows. Well, he thinks he knows... about, well, us. Our...meeting." She only stuttered when she was beyond nervous. And here, she was. "He said a merchant sailor told him, he thought it was a rumour, so he came to me. How noble of him..." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I told him nothing happened, so save the pair of us. Even though we both know what happened..." The thought of it, brought a small smile to Elizabeth's face, but, she dropped it swiftly. "I'm sorry Will, I thought everything was safe...secure...but..." She sighed, looking down. "I wish that everything was so easy...everything was secure...it's...it's my fault." She turned away from him, taking a jagged breath. Crossing her arms against her chest, she tried her best to hide the tears that were surely to come. "I just, can't believe all this...everything is...it's all falling apart.."

Why couldn't she take a hint? He sighed, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know he was being watched. "I know Elizabeth, which is why you shouldn't be here." Will couldn't believe his ears. After everything, he'd gone to Elizabeth herself with his accusations. "Your fault? No one could have accidentally seen us Elizabeth, I think he's been having me followed. " It was true, he knew for a fact that no one else had been on that strip of beach and the cove wasn't visible from above ground. Should he tell her what had happened? Could he? He loved her, he knew that for sure now, so could he honestly drag her life through the mud hole that was coming? It wouldn't be long before Norrington spread rumors and Elizabeth was forbidden to see him, that much he knew for sure. Will walked down the steps from the door, throwing the wet rag onto a table. What if the message Norrington wanted to send was that he was just beginning to make Will's life hell.. They had to put him off the trail, or they would never have any peace. "Go to him, Elizabeth. Tell him that you were covering for Jaquiline and myself." Will turned to her, pain in his eyes. "Jaquiline will go with the story if you ask her to, but this has to stop. Before Norrington hurts anyone else." Will winced visibly, that last part had slipped before he could stop it. 

"I will do no such thing, Will..." Elizabeth said sternly, crossing her arms. "He has absolutely no right to get involved into my life, nor yours! I am not going to sit here and lie to myself about my feelings. I will NOT sit here and let Norrington ruin my life or your reputation!" She was being brave, here, more so than usual. She strongly believed in her purpose, and strongly believed in the feelings she was feeling for Will. Since that kiss, she hadn't been able to stop thinking of him. Something had to give...something had to be done! _Stay cool, but firm_. "Will...this is ridiculous. Is there REALLY dictation for love?!" She took a step back slowly, exhaling deeply. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to say that..." But she meant it, regardless, she didn't mean to say something so openly. She began pacing once more, as she shook her head. "But you know what I mean. Norrington is HARMLESS. He's NOTHING without his henchmen, don't you see it? We need to do something, we need to stand up for one another!" She was dedicated to this cause, dedicated to their promises to one another. They always wanted to be happy, and she knew - just KNEW it, that Will felt for her like she did for him. "We can't just hide from this....I...can't hide from this." She paused; "We...can't."  
  
Of course he knew that Norrington was nothing without his henchmen, getting him without his henchmen was the problem. Elizabeth was seen as almost above the law around here, but that didn't mean that they couldn't take their aggressions out on him. He was glad though, that Elizabeth didn't seem to have caught the exact meaning of Norrington hurting people. "It's not my reputation he's after Elizabeth, it's yours. I'm a scamp, a orphan, but you have a family name that means something to a lot of people." He wouldn't put it above Norrington to go after Governor Swann and try to take the title for himself in order to teach Elizabeth and Will a lesson. But there, she'd said it. Love. Of course he understood that one couldn't follow a primrose path, but she didn't understand how hard the path could get. Sometimes you had to hurt someone to help them, but that didn't stop a whole new lump from rising in his throat. "Maybe you can, but you don't know what you're throwing away. I can't stand beside you while you destroy your world, Norrington will go after us, and then your father. Do you think Jacqueline or half your staff will be kept on should you be put out? Or worse, if Norrington takes his seat.." Will shuddered at the thought of Norrington as the authority over all Port Royal. "shadows and whispers Elizabeth, that's all we had…shadows and whispers. any illusion of love was just that, an illusion. I'm sorry, but I won't see your name drug through the mud for the love of some poor fool."   
  
She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to cry. Her emotions were overflowing, and she was trying her best to refrain from doing any of the above. What was the matter with him?! What happened to the feelings they shared for one another?! "Fine Will. I understand what you're saying." She didn't understand. She was trying to hide the fact that she didn't, though. So far, she was managing. "Maybe you're right. Maybe…maybe I should go to him. Then he'd leave you alone." God, that was painful to say. More so, it was her worst nightmare that would come true if she had to give herself to Norrington in anyway shape or form. "I've heard, that my father has planned for Norrington to get his, promotion, if you will." She sighed; turning away from Will. "I've been trying to forget hearing such...his men are all pleased." She shook her head a little, trying desperately not to cry though she wanted to. God, why was this so difficult? Why was it so difficult to ignore these feelings? She had done it before, why should now be any different? "I should probably go, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you further Will." She said, turning toward him for a moment. "Thank you for your time, I just, I guess you're right. We don't really have anything here do we?" Shadows and whispers..."Maybe, maybe one day you'll realize that I cared more about you than my name. And maybe then we can both be happy..." She turned to walk out of the shop, no longer able to suppress her tears.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, she'd understand how much more than her name was at stake. That fleeting fragment of reassurance did nothing to stop the tears that welled. He didn't know what he'd mention to accomplish, but he certainly hadn't meant to push Elizabeth into Norrington's waiting arms, certainly not for his sake. But he knew how much her father loved Norrington, and even about the promotion. He couldn't compete with breeding and military credentials, he certainly couldn't give her the things that the Captain could. He'd gotten what he thought he wanted, he just didn't know now. Walking over to a rack, he grabbed the piece of steel which was to become Norrington's and chucked it across the shop with a furious growl. Why had he let his fear take hold of him? Who was he afraid of? Norrington or himself? He ran to the door, throwing it open, but Elizabeth was gone. He slammed his fist into the doorway, furious at himself. She had given him what he'd wanted, to be alone. But he'd done the right thing... so why did he feel like he'd kicked a puppy?  



	7. Discombobulated Melancholy

****

Title: I wish I may; I wish I might**  
  
Author:** Marlena ( & Trav )**  
  
Email:** All feedback email may be sent to bloodflame013@aol.com  


****

Disclaimer: I ( Actually WE ) don't own anything, or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claming ownership. So don't screw me, err _sue_ me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credit to Marlena; while on the flipside, Will Turner is credit to Trav. Comments are always welcome.  


****

Prologue: Elizabeth Swann is the governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a simple blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  
  
**Author Note: **The following chapter is an Elizabeth diary entry, that would be after she arrived home. ( After the chapter 6 happenings ) Written by Marlena. ( It's a product of my pure boredom, but it in fact does go with the story over all )  


****

Chapter Seven: Discombobulated Melancholy

Elizabeth arrived home at the Swann Manor, her eyes tarted with red lining, like a storm cloud lined with silver. Only it was far less flattering. Jaquiline noticed Elizabeth's tear stained eyes, as she was running up the stairs, a frown spread across the handmaids face.   
  
As Elizabeth entered her bedroom, she shut the door forcefully behind her. Leaning her back against it, she reached behind her, her hand stumbling to find the doorknob. Locking it, Elizabeth pushed herself off the door, a few remaining tears spilling from the girl's sad eyes. She sat down at her desk, taking a few deep breathes, as she pulled out a blue velvet bound book. On the front, in silver embroidery it read "Elizabeth's diary"; and she pulled out a quill and some ink. Dipping it into the ink, Elizabeth stifled a sob as she opened the diary, and began writing.

**__**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

__

Dear Journal;

  
Unbelievable. Simply unheard of. To say the very least, I am not pleased. Heartbroken, would more so be the term. Good day, journal, Elizabeth here. I just returned from the blacksmith's shop, and…I don't know. There is so much uncertainty, and miscommunication, I don't even think Will and I stand a chance at overcoming adversity. Actually now, I'm completely certain we won't.  
  
Captain Norrington, congratulations you scoundrel. You've finally won the battle. No longer will "mediocre" William Turner be a threat to your perfect existence. Somehow, some way, Norrington found out about Will and my secret meetings. We thought, everything was discreet. So well planned. So perfect. We were proven wrong. Norrington came to me earlier, and was telling me of his 'discoveries'. However, I think I managed to make him believe me. Here's to hoping.  
  
But Will… _*Sighs* _I don't know what to do. This is a bad case of tomfoolery if you ask me. Just a big joke. Why did I have to give my heart up to be crushed? Never in my life had I experienced such heartbreak from one person. Not even my father had ever hurt me so much. He all but told me, to crawl into the Captain's bed. Or at least; that's how I took it. How else could I? If he didn't love me, why did he lead me on?!  
  
So maybe I was a fool. Love is a game played by them, for them, and to make one out of people. Or at least that's what I'm gathering here. What else could I think? After all, what just happened could only be described as idiotic. _*Wipes away a tear, and continues* _I cannot believe I fell into this, trap. Maybe I am destined to be alone? Because I would never consider loving someone the same way that I loved William. Norrington could never take the place of Will, I know this. Nobody, nowhere, no **HOW**, could take the place of Will. Why do I feel like this for him? It's ridiculous…I need to pull myself together.   
  
Journal, it's uncanny that I should have realized all too late the love I have for him. It's absolutely ironic. _*Shakes head* _I've said it before, but I have to say it again. I am a fool! An absolute moron. Why did I allow myself to let someone the likes of William Turner get away from me? I know I have no right to ever even think I had a chance with him, after all, our world would never allow it. My father, would never allow it. Captain Norrington would never allow it. But what about what **I **want!? It is **my** life isn't it?!  
  
…Well, it _was_…  
  
I told Will about this, rumour of sort that I heard. That Captain Norrington will be gaining promotion in the near future. Commodore, Norrington. I shudder to even think! He already believes he is the best thing in the world - as if - but with a little more notoriety to his name? He would be absolutely unbearable. Although…he already is quite inadmissible. If he is already willing to bully a man, who is clearly younger than he - and have his men beat him into a bloody pulp ( Yes, he and a couple of his men did that to Will… ) then what would it be like if he gained more power? I couldn't handle it…  
  
I keep drifting back to what happened at the blacksmith's shop. How it all ended… _*Takes a deep breath and releases it heavily* _I don't know why I'm so struck over this. I mean, I could probably have any man worthy of my time I wish. After all, it seems to be a great thing to be my father's daughter. Especially for such a reason as companionship. But maybe - just maybe that's not what I want. Maybe all I do want is that simple blacksmith. A man who knows about hardship, a man who knows what it's like to be happy with what is handed to him. William.   
  
_*Laughs sarcastically* _But CLEARLY that can't happen now. They say everyone has a soul mate. I felt like I was born to make Will happy. I felt, as if I had found my eternal lover in my childhood friend. He would walk with me until eternity breathed upon us; bestowed old age upon our dying youth, and left us where we had but only each other. Could I have BEEN more naive!? Could I have been more stupid? _*Cries softly* _Why did this have to happen now…after everything…  
  
It's upsetting; I'm beginning to lose my train of thought. I should probably go, Jaquiline is rapping at my quarters door. She saw me coming in, and I think she could tell I was crying - the poor lass. I need to fill her in on what is going on. She's such a good friend, you know. I wish there was something I could do to gain her some real notoriety… _*sighs* _I fully give up on love, though.. Until next time;

  
Mournfully yours;  
Elizabeth Swann  


**__**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Elizabeth ripped out the page from the journal, and walked over to the fireplace. She heard a knock on the door once again. She tossed the piece of paper into the blaze - walking away to answer the door.

---fin---  
  
  
  
  



	8. In Repair?

****

Title: I wish I may; I wish I might**  
  
Author:** Marlena & Trav **  
  
Email:** All feedback email may be sent to bloodflame013@aol.com  


****

Disclaimer: I ( Actually WE ) don't own anything, or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claming ownership. So don't screw me, err _sue_ me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credit to Marlena; while on the flipside, Will Turner is credit to Trav. Comments are always welcome.  


****

Prologue: Elizabeth Swann is the governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a simple blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  


****

Chapter Eight: In Repair?  


Will sat at Mary's desk, carefully trying to put down on paper everything that he needed to say. Mary had been gracious enough, knowing she would be going to the governor's home, to ask him if he'd like to include something. He'd accepted, but he didn't think he'd ever finish before Mary had to leave. Will had decided to send a note to Jaquiline, he felt it was time to let her in on the whole truth. He dipped Mary's quill and began with a shaky hand.   
  
_Dear Jaquiline_,  
  
For weeks now, you have been witness to several bits and pieces of secrets, but now I feel as though you deserve the whole story. First, I want to thank you, Elizabeth and I could never have managed what we did without your helping her. The one thing I must ask you, is that this letter remain private, burn it after you read it if you must. In some vain attempt to try and bring Elizabeth back into my life... I started arranging my day to be where she was, nothing serious happened at all, we simply talked about the day and laughed a little.   
  
I'm afraid however, that I underestimated Captain Norrington at first. He had men hiding, following both myself and Elizabeth, determined to catch us in the wrong. Although he has found none of the proof he seeks, that isn't stopping him. He came to me, and made threats not only on Elizabeth's life, but her father's. What I thought I was doing to be noble, was not only for Elizabeth's sake, but a bit of my own pride. I cannot bear to aide that man in gaining a title such as governor, and should he have any more suspicions about me, he plans to do just that. He let me in on a little secret, that he plans to arrange a marriage contract with the governor.   
  
You must, within all reason, try to dissuade Elizabeth from agreeing. I realized too late, what she meant to me. But I cannot bear the thought of Norrington winning, even after I've broken Elizabeth's heart to try and prevent it. You have been a good friend to us both, please keep an eye of Elizabeth for me. Even if you cannot help, I thank you for at least hearing me out.   
  
~ _William Turner II  
  
_Will folded the letter carefully, as soon as he was sure the ink was dry and slide it under the order slip which was also addressed to Jacqueline. He trust that Mary, meddlesome as she could be, would stay away from the letter. But as she shooed him out the door and went of her way to the Swann household, he couldn't help feeling like their was something more he should do. Something besides wait for Mary to return with little or no news at all. He scuffed his shoes on the road as he headed across the way, back to the shop. As much as it pained him, Governor Swann's order had to be finished in three days. It made him sick, the thought of a piece of his, in the hand of the _Commodore.  
  
_So there hadn't been any thought of having visitors to the manor that day. In fact, Elizabeth had been assured she would be left alone the day through by her handmaid. While Jaquiline was aiding the others in the kitchen, Elizabeth was walking down the stairway to the front door. She was going for a much needed walk. _Nothing a little personal time can't handle_; she thought to herself with a half hearted smile. She opened the front door, and there about to knock on it, was Mary. Elizabeth's smile returned to a pleasant state as she addressed her. "Mary, what a surprise. May I help you with something?" She asked, and Mary returned the girl's smile graciously. **Well Ms. Swann, I'm here to deliver Jaquiline's order slip**. "Oh, right! Here, I'll take that from you madam. She currently has her hands full." Elizabeth let out a wholesome laugh as Mary smiled, handing Elizabeth the papers; the note included. "I will be down to your shop later to give my order, sadly enough, I have to find something to wear for the ceremony in a few days." **Ah right, Captain Norrington's promotion. Splendid time I would imagine**. So Mary was one who tried to be civil regardless of her feelings toward the Port Royal authority. Elizabeth's glowing smile faded, to more of a forced one. "Yes, it should be great..." Mary began walking back down the steps, after saying her good day to Elizabeth. Elizabeth waved to her lightly, as she shut the door, shaking her head. "A dreadfully splendid time..." she muttered to herself, as she was walking toward the kitchen. She looked at the order slip, but dropped something that was tucked behind it. She crouched down slowly, picking it up, and noticed - it looked like a letter. How it was addressed to Jaquiline, who - the handwriting. She had seen it before. Biting her lower lip, she hid it behind her back as she walked into the kitchen. "Jaquiline dear, your order slip is here." **_Oh, thank you Ms. Swann_**. She replied cheerfully, taking the paper from burdening Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled, turning on her heel to walk back out, her attention centered on the paper in her hand. She felt horrid, that she was going to intercept reading something of Jaquiline's, it was bad manners, but...she was so curious. Wouldn't that make up for something? _No morals, lack of consideration, you're doing REAL good now Elizabeth_. She scolded herself mentally, shaking her head as she ventured back upstairs to her quarters. She skimmed the letter, not really believing what she was reading. "Bloody hell...this is ridiculous..." She said softly, as she stood out on her balcony looking over the sea. She sighed quietly, as she read the letter over. Not sure whether or not to scream, or go to him. Cry, or write him a 'to whom it may concern' letter in return. He had broken her heart, then went all nobleman to her handmaid? That didn't set well with Elizabeth at all...and her expression told the story.  
  
Mary had long since come back, but with horrid news that didn't sit well with Will's stomach at all. Elizabeth had taken the order in for Jaquiline, this could be very bad. But surely Elizabeth wouldn't open a note addressed to Jacqueline would she? She was always pointing out that she hated her father reading notes that were sent to her. That's why he hadn't sent her one, that and he wasn't sure what to say or if she would even read it, had he sent one. He hammered away at the blade, his aggression almost ruining the piece several times. "Relax," he scolded himself. " Jaquiline will not tell Elizabeth about the letter. Elizabeth doesn't need to know what a rotten man would offer her his hand." His heart however, screamed. He couldn't let it get to marriage. Elizabeth belonged in no one's cage, especially not Norrington's. But he honestly didn't see what more he could do, Governor Swann would hardly stand for Will traipsing into his house and asking to speak to Elizabeth, and he would certainly never allow him to have Elizabeth's hand. Somehow, he just couldn't let it go and focus, no matter how he tried. Everytime he tried to put Elizabeth out of his mind, he was brought back to a ship, dripping wet, with a young girl promising him everything would be alright. He only wished he could return the promise.  
  
Elizabeth had walked back into her room, folding the note up quickly. She took a deep breath, shaking her head as she walked toward the stairs. _I must have dropped this, it's for you_...That would be a fitable excuse, wouldn't it? Sure it would, and she knew Jaquiline would believe her. God, she felt horrible now - not only was Norrington planning on asking her to marry him - but about the situation with Will. What was she going to do? She walked down the stairs, and as luck would have it, Jaquiline was just barely walking out into the foyer. "Jaquiline, honey, I think I may have dropped this. I would imagine it came with your order slip. I'm not sure who it's from though..." the hand behind her back, had her fingers crossed. She hated lying, especially to someone like Jaquiline. She graciously took the letter from Elizabeth, smiling. **_Thank you Ms. Swann, I appreciate it_**. "My pleasure." She said, her smile seeming genuine, though inside she was crying. She felt as if her heart was being ripped out with Jaquiline trusting her. She made her way to the stairs once more, heading up to her bedroom. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, but how would she get it there? She wasn't going to use Jaquiline, not after what she had just done. She would deliver it herself. There was an idea. She sat down at her desk upon entering her room, taking a deep breath as she grabbed some paper, a quill, and some ink. _What in the hell are you doing... _She questioned herself, but alas, received no answer to solidify her workings.  
  
Trying to work was hard for Will. As was trying to eat and trying to breathe and trying to think. Was it because he didn't know if he'd lost Elizabeth, or because somewhere deep down, he knew he'd already lost her for good. It occurred to him, how he could know. All he had to do was try to finish the sword early, then he'd have an excuse to go to the Swann house, even if it did bring Norrington closer to his promotion. He had to at least show Elizabeth that this wasn't easy for him either. But then again, he'd seen the look in Mary's eyes when she had returned from seeing Elizabeth. If Mary was giving up hope in their love, how could anyone else maintain hope in their love. He hadn't even really understand that they had love until Norrington tried to beat every last shred of it from his being. But love wasn't like that, you couldn't just turn it off or on. And if he couldn't, he had to keep faith that Elizabeth couldn't either. They would just have to continue on, like they always had, in smiles and nods and whispered hellos. He just hoped his heart and mind would agree soon, and that whatever their choice, Elizabeth wouldn't turn him away, because he didn't think he would have a life to take if Norrington's men got his hands on him.   
  
Elizabeth exhaled deeply as she looked at the paper for a long moment. What was she thinking? Why was she doing this? She would just prove that she had read Jaquiline's letter. Would that make her any better than her father? You're definitely your father's daughter, Elizabeth. She told herself with a sigh, as she put down the quill to write.   
  
_Dear Mr. Turner; _  
It has become apparent that your desperation for this - relationship, if you will, between us is at an alarming rate. Forgive me for noticing, but you seem a tad detrimental toward Captain Norrington. It's a pity. In the past 24 hours or so I have come to realize that maybe he is a decent man after all. I mean, he does stick up and stand up for what he wants and believes in. He doesn't hide from it like the plague. Not that I am inquiring you do so, good sir. I'll have you know, that I will do whatever it is that I please, whether you like it or not, even if that includes accepting to take the soon to be Commodore's hand in proposed marriage. 

Don't you think that it is a little disheartening, that you would go through my most valued confidant to try and prevent that from happening? It is with regret that I read that letter, and it is with regret that I then gave it to Jaquiline with the impression I know nothing of it's meaning - it's contents - or it's sender. Maybe that was unruly of me to do such a thing, but it really opened my eyes. I'm sure that was the intention, no? I suppose it is good that you realized all too late what I meant to you - as I realized far too late as well. But there is no use crying over this little misunderstanding. Surely you can see my point. 

You broke my heart, well, that's nice to know you believe your ego deserves the stroking. That's news to me. You didn't break my heart, I broke my own to think that you were a better man than Captain Norrington. When all I realized, is that you are just like him. With that, I leave you to your thoughts. Good day Mr. Turner. 

__

~ Elizabeth Swann 

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she signed her name, not even bothering to re-read what she wrote. She probably would have cried reading the hurtful words she wrote down. Folding the paper, she sprawled "William Turner" across the back, noting whom it was going to. Standing swiftly, Elizabeth released a sigh again, and then walked out. As she was walking toward the blacksmith's shop, her mind continued to wander. She was trying to think of other things, aside from the nightmare image of accepting Norrington's hand in marriage. What a horrific thought it was. It took her a few minutes to walk to the blacksmith's shop, but as she arrived, she knocked, and slid the paper into the crack of the door. She turned her back and walked to Mary's shop, to make it look good.  
  
With a sigh, Will laid down his tools and headed to the door, brushing his hands on his apron. He removed the letter from the door, opening it cautiously. He never received personal mail. As he read, his heart sank lower and lower in his chest as tears came to his eyes. Jaquiline had betrayed him. How could Elizabeth lie and say she hadn't, when the very letter itself showed that Will's confidence had been betrayed. The Elizabeth he knew would had never read that letter without Jaquiline's permission, yet, he wasn't entirely sure that this was the Elizabeth he knew anymore. Did she really hate him so badly that she would swear herself into a marriage to escape him? Surely she wasn't doing it for some hidden love she had for Norrington. Borrington she'd called him on many occasions, she hated him with every thread of her existence. Had Will sunk so low that she might marry Norrington just as spite to him? He was so lost. The only thing he knew was that he had to see Jaquiline, he had to understand why she had done this to him, why after all the secrets she'd kept, she had to betray THIS secret. Will threw Elizabeth's letter into the force and removed his apron, heading out of the shop. He locked the door and headed across town toward the Governor's mansion. He no longer cared about the looks people gave him, or what Norrington's men did to him. He'd lost any reason he had to stay in Port Royal any longer than necessary, without Elizabeth he'd lost his reason to live. He rapped violently on the front door, trying to remain polite as he asked to speak with Jaquiline. He hoped she had a very good explanation, some reason that would make this all okay, except he didn't think anything could make it okay.  
  
Jaquiline had heard the door, and the meek girl looked a little surprised by the force behind it. She slowly made her way to the door, and as she saw Will she looked a little surprised. "Mr. Turner...good day. I beg your pardon, but Ms. Swann isn't here..." She noticed he didn't have a package in his hand, hence her assuming he was there to see Elizabeth. "She left a few moments ago...apparently she was going to Mistress Mary's shop. Would you like me to tell her you came by?"  
  
"Actually I came to talk to you about my letter." There was a foreign venom in Will's tone toward her. "Elizabeth may have gone to Mary's, but not before leaving me a very hateful letter." Will took a step toward her, and one any first glance, you might swear there was murder in his eyes. "She read my letter Jaquiline, how could you let her read that letter? I asked you not to, I begged you burn it when you where done.." His voice wavered, cracking slightly. His eyes becoming glossy again. "She means to marry him Jaquiline, to spite me, because you let her see my letter. how could you?" Will's resolve was quickly wavering. It hadn't been the most brilliant or well thought out idea he'd ever had, going to confront her. What other choice did he have now that he'd only further aided in destroying his life. "Why did you do it?"  
  
She looked genuinely confused. "Let her? Mr. Turner, I - I didn't..." She looked upset that he would think so little of her, that she would actually do something that he asked her not to. "I did burn it...as soon as I finished, I threw it into the hearth. Ms. Swann wasn't even here when I read it..." She took a step back slowly. "She handed me the letter a few minutes after she handed me my order form...she said she must have dropped it....I don't see how she could have read it." So when it came to Elizabeth, Jaquiline was proudly oblivious to her flaws, and straight lies. She would never think something negative of Ms. Swann. "I don't know what could have happened Mr. Turner...I - I'm not sure..."  
  
Will was amazed, could Elizabeth have honestly gone behind Jaquiline's back and done this? "How could she know that Norrington plans to propose after his promotion Jaquiline, how could she know what I wrote if she hadn't read the letter?" If Elizabeth really was so set against him, then there was only one thing that he knew to do, certainly his life wasn't worth much to him anymore. "It doesn't matter anymore." Will paused, trying to gather his courage for what he knew he must do. If Elizabeth wanted to marry Norrington, he wouldn't let her relationship with Will be held over her head. "Is the governor here?"  
  
"N - no, he's at the fort with Captain Norrington...last I knew." She replied softly, but her throat caught as she gasped. Walking up toward the manor, a short way down, was Elizabeth. "Oh, oh this is bad. She's going to be so angry.." Jacqueline said quickly, looking to Will. "Mr. Turner, you have to go. Ms. Swann really WAS heartbroken, no matter what she would say. She told me. She said, that seeing you now would rip her apart emotionally...I don't - don't want to see that..." She was a little scared now, it was spread across her face. "Please Mr. Turner...don't do anything...her words are just because she's hurt..."  
  
Will smiled softly to Jaquiline. He believed that Elizabeth had deceived her, as hard as that was for him. "It's alright Jaquiline, I have nothing to say to Ms. Swann anyway, the only words I have are for her father. If he isn't here, then I was simply go to find him. I have some air to clean between the two of us and it might as well be in front of Norrington, he'll enjoy it I suspect." Will wiped his eyes for any remaining moisture and rubbed his cheeks, turning the red streaks into a healthy flush. "Go back and do what you were doing, if Elizabeth asks, I came to double check on the date of the ceremony. As you said, there's no need to upset her any further." Will watched Jaquiline wander off hurriedly, giving her a bit of a head start before he opened the front door, letting himself out. He saw Elizabeth coming up the way, but simply flashed her a charming smile. "Good Day Ms. Swann" Good day alright, good day to rip out my heart. A good day to die. His fate would lie in the Governor's hands before the day was up, he would claim all responsibility for leading Elizabeth astray and causing her to obey her father. He would be out of Elizabeth's way and Norrington would have lost him ammunition. What did it matter that he would no longer be a blacksmith? What was art without passion?


	9. Malevolent Accord

****

Title: I wish I may; I wish I might**  
  
Author:** Marlena ( & Trav )**  
  
Email:** All feedback email may be sent to bloodflame013@aol.com

****

Disclaimer: I ( Actually WE ) don't own anything, or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claming ownership. So don't screw me, err _sue_ me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credit to Marlena; while on the flipside, Will Turner is credit to Trav. Comments are always welcome. ( For this chapter, Captain Norrington is also credited to Marlena )  


****

Prologue: Elizabeth Swann is the governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a simple blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  
  
**Author Note: **The following chapter is an encounter between 'Captain' Norrington, and Elizabeth. It's supposed to take place after the chapter 8 happenings, of course, but will Elizabeth turn her love off for Will for one night with the Captain? **[This chapter may consider scenes, thoughts, implied vision, and both verbal and physical innuendo that may not be suitable for all audiences. Readers discretion is advised. ]**  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter Nine: Malevolent Accord

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was beside herself, with rage - torment - sadness, it was all so overwhelming. She was having trouble gaining composure over her feelings as she walked down the road toward the fort, where her father had apparently been all afternoon with Captain Norrington. She didn't really want to see Captain Norrington right now…but then again, a part of her…_did_? Something just wasn't right. "No, Elizabeth. You need to pull yourself together…" She muttered to herself as she walked up to the fort. The two men standing guard by the entrance nodded respectfully to Elizabeth, but deep down were wondering why she was there. It wasn't a woman's 'place' for social call. It was a place of business. She did her best to smile to them, thanking them for their service, as she entered - glancing around with a sigh. Elizabeth stood on the wall, looking over at the salty ocean below crashing against the rocks, when a hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around furiously, Elizabeth felt her heart racing, but the hand squeezed, giving her a sense of security, and dread, as she looked at Captain Norrington.  
  
"Forgive me, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to frighten you." Norrington said delicately, as he extended his hand to Elizabeth. "Come, the wind is rather harsh…wouldn't want it to sting your lovely face…" Elizabeth wearily took Captain Norrington's hand, and he helped her down off the wall. It looked a storm was heading toward Port Royal, and they would have been right in the middle of it. "I do believe though, we need to talk. Is that alright?"  
  
"Of course, Captain." Elizabeth said with a soft smile. It was the first time in - ever, that Elizabeth smiled at James Norrington. After all, she never did have anything to smile about when it came to him. He was always trying to stick a wedge of sort between her and Will. That was useless, the wedge had been driven and was seemingly permanently encased between them. What was left for her besides taking place with someone of her class? After all, that would impress and over joy her father, it would probably also please Captain N- no…Elizabeth couldn't _really _be thinking about doing that could she? Norrington lead Elizabeth into his office, and motioned for her to have a seat.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" He asked, as he walked over to the cupboard by the door, and Elizabeth looked a little nervous being in there. She shook her head lightly, and he smiled a little. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. I won't hurt you…"   
  
"I know." She said quietly, taking a deep breath. "Water, please." she said finally, which caused him to smile. She was opening up to him, that's what he wanted. Norrington moved to grab a glass, and poured some water into it. Handing it to Elizabeth, she nodded softly, taking it from him. "Thank you, captain."  
  
"You don't need to refer to me like that, Elizabeth. I think we know each other well enough that we're beyond last name bases." Norrington said, as he sat down across from Elizabeth. She looked a little uneasy about the entire situation, but Norrington didn't notice. Nor did he care to notice. This was something he had wanted for a while, was to have her all to himself. And now that he heard all ties between her and that, blacksmith - were severed? He had as much of a chance now as ever, to get into her life. _And stay there_. "I know it's a difficult subject to bring up, and I do apologize in advance, but how are things between you and Mr. Turner? I had heard some awful things as of late…"  
  
"There is nothing between us, Cap- James…" She cut herself off from calling him Captain, but nearly choked - calling him his first name. This caused Norrington to smile smugly. "I mean…" Elizabeth took a small sip from her water. "We were friends until he decided to hurt me. Perhaps it was just opportune for him…" Norrington's smug smirk shifted to an annoyed expression, as if he didn't know what had happened. Oh, but he did. He knew it all. "I really shouldn't go on about this."   
  
"Please. Do." Norrington encouraged her, and reached out, placing his hand on Elizabeth's hands, which rested on her knee. Elizabeth glanced up at James, and he had a warm smile on his face, as he pulled one of her hands into his. "I mean, I want to listen, Elizabeth. I'm here to listen." She sighed softly, and gave a nod. She didn't remove her hand though, which was in fact odd - but Norrington wasn't saying a word. It was a start - a positive one…and he was going to keep going with this lead. Perhaps, things could even lead further than just a friendly kiss. The thought alone made his smile more sinister, yet he hid it was compassion. "So go ahead, Elizabeth…what did he say? What did he do?"  
  
"It's just, peculiar you don't already know." Elizabeth said tartly, as she looked into James' eyes a moment. She had never noticed the deepness, the colour, or the depth to his eyes. They were actually, comforting. She was able to smile. "Well, you know how his type can be…" Elizabeth stopped._ His type? What in the hell are you doing? Saying? _She scolded herself internally. She could have almost cried right then and there, realizing what she had said. Her eyes filled with water, nearly falling over the brim of her dark irises. She felt as if in one sentence she had betrayed him further. "I shouldn't have said that."   
  
"No, Elizabeth…that's exactly right." James said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "You're finally realizing what I've been trying to say all along, my dear. He is nothing more than a leech, you know. You deserve so much better than that?"  
  
"Like who, James?" Elizabeth asked, shaking her head. She didn't believe that at all. She didn't think there was anything wrong with Will except for the fact of his attitude. Oh, and how he acted. He seemed like he didn't even care about her anymore, why did she still care about him? What fair was it for her to beat herself up over him? She sighed again, looking down. "It just doesn't make sense to me anymore. I'm only 18. I don't know what I want."   
  
"You should want what every good woman wants." James said, and Elizabeth looked up at him, confused. "A good man, Elizabeth. A man who will be willing to take care of you, answer to your every beckon call, wait on you at any whim you please. You deserve that and more, and speaking from a male point of view, I don't rightfully believe you'll get all you deserve with Mr. Turner."   
  
"I…" Elizabeth stopped. She hadn't even thought about anything like that, but she shook her head. "No, I must protest. You don't know Will, he would do whatever it took to make sure the woman he loved was taken care of…"  
  
"What if you aren't **that** woman, Elizabeth?"  
  
The question slapped her across the face. She couldn't even think anymore. Her entire train of thought had been derailed with such a simple sentence. James hid his outer delight, but he knew what he had done. He had made her think. Actually, what he had caused was a stir of upsetting emotions to well up inside of Elizabeth, and she was on the verge of crying again. Why did he have to make her second guess her heart? She was still 100 percent Will's girl, there was nothing that would change that. Or at least she _thought_, there was nothing that could change that.   
  
"You're wrong." She said. And that was all she could say. It was even a stretch to come out with such a simple phrase as such, but her chest was tightening. Her throat, dry, as she grabbed the glass with her free hand, in which Norrington hadn't a hold of. She nearly dropped the glass, but regained composure, taking a long drink from it. Finishing it off, she placed it down on his desk. She looked at him, shaking her head again. "You're wrong."   
  
"Am I, Elizabeth? Your lack of words seem to make me think I'm quite right…" James said, as he slowly stood up, pulling the girl with him. He looked down at her, never releasing grip on her hand, and pulled her closer with his other arm as it snaked around her body. "I wish you no harm, Elizabeth. I just want you to see what I see. Open those beautiful eyes of yours, and see what mine already see. Open that beautiful mind of yours…and know what I already do…"   
  
"You know nothing, of William Turner, Captain." Elizabeth spat out, but Norrington shook his head. This was going to take a lot more than he had thought. "Let go of me…"   
  
"You're going to run to him, aren't you? You're going to be a whore to a peasant?" He snapped, as he grabbed the side of her face, forcing her to look up. "You will learn your place quickly, Elizabeth. If you don't, not only will I have Mr. Turner exported from Port Royal like yesterdays goods, but I will make sure he will never come back. I'll treat him like the scum he is, and engage him with a date at the gallows. I'm sure that would rest heavily on your conscious…"   
  
"Are you threatening me?! You can't do that!" Elizabeth said, as she struggled to get away from him, but Norrington would never release. His grip only got tighter. "Release me now, I demand it!"   
  
"Your commands me nothing to me, Ms. Swann." Norrington said forcefully, as he shoved Elizabeth back against his desk. She winced from the pain of her back hitting the hard wood, as Norrington pressed his body against her. "You know, Elizabeth, you will find out what it's like to buck up against your new Commodore…sooner than you'd like." He said as he grinded his body against her, but Elizabeth didn't take it lightly. He had her hands above her head, pinned down, as his free hand traveled the extents of her body, a smirk on his face. "If I was any less of a man, I would find this incredibly arousing. Sort of like your loving William Turner might? Do you think he would be interested in watching?"   
  
Elizabeth had enough of the salty tone, the ego, and most of all his forcefulness. She brought up her knee, catching Norrington in the groin, which caused him to loosen his grasp on her hands. She looked around feverishly, and found a ceramic statuette on his desk. Picking it up with both hands, she glared at Captain Norrington.  
  
"I'll take into consideration your words, when I need to be sick." Elizabeth hissed at him, as she brought the statuette down, smashing it over Norrington's head. Hitting the floor, James grabbed his head, as Elizabeth quickly stepped over his body, making for the door. James looked up, sneering vindictively.   
  
"If you tell anyone of this Elizabeth, he WILL DIE!" Norrington shouted, but Elizabeth kept running. She slammed the door of his office behind her, and continued on. She was sobbing, she knew what he was after. What he wanted. But thankfully, she got away. God, all she was thinking about was Will, how he would have never done something to her, he respected her! Norrington just was after one thing, and she wasn't going to have any part of it, not now - not ever!   
  
She left the fort, tears streaming from her eyes and her body heavy with fatigue, but she didn't stop. She couldn't. She ran all the way to the Swann manor, where she flung open the door, and instantaneously went straight for the stairs. Jaquiline heard the door, and saw only but Elizabeth's shadow running up the stairwell, then heard the slamming of a door upstairs. Jaquiline's thought, was her upset was about Will…so returned to her work with a heavy sigh. But in her room, Elizabeth threw herself onto her bed, curling up into a fetal position. Her body was shaking, her eyes red and glassed over, tears still falling like fresh rain on a spring morning. Her chest, was aching, her legs, sore from running. Her heart, breaking with every second she thought. She had nobody. Nobody she could trust. Will was out, wasn't he? And Norrington, was no longer even a consideration. Her father would never believe her, that his precious Commodore in training would ever, touch his daughter in the fashion that he was aiming to…and Jaquiline would never let it rest. She felt alone, and she couldn't talk about it…  
  
…After all, if she spoke a word, Will would be dead….  
  
**[There's another chapter kids, hope you're all still tuned in and enjoying]**


	10. Desolate Confession

****

TITLE: I wish I may, I wish I might

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena & Trav

****

EMAIL: _All feedback email may be sent to bloodflame013@aol.com_

****

CATEGORY: Romance

****

SUB CATEGORY: General

****

RATING: G - General - approved for all audiences ( save for chapter 9 to some audiences because of content )

****

PAIRING: Elizabeth Swann & Will Turner

****

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you might receive. But why would you want it?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
SUMMARY: **Elizabeth Swann is the Governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a 'simple' blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  
  
**DISCLAIMER: **I ( actually WE ) don't own anything or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean®. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claiming ownership. So don't screw me, err _sue_ me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credited to Marlena, while on the flipside, Will Turner is credited to Trav. Comments are always welcome.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


****

Chapter Ten: Desolate Confession

  
Will locked the door to the blacksmith's shop and straightened his jacket before he headed off down the way. Crossing, he thought to stop into Mary's, but stopped himself as his fingertips brushed the wood. While he may have not had the heart to go to the fort, and speak to the Governor in public, he knew it still had to be done. Mary would hear nothing of his peace of mind, and his peace of heart was surely out of the picture. Removing his hand from the door before he might be caught in a pregnant moment of hesitation, he continued on his way to the Governor's manor. Elizabeth's manor. God, he hoped she wasn't home. He wasn't sure if he didn't want to see her, so he wanted her father to have plenty of thinking room, probably both. Not that it should concern the governor all too much, to find out that this know-nothing shop boy had a crush on his daughter. Such things didn't worry a man after he'd already sold said daughter off. The thought of Elizabeth's hand being Norrington's made the bile rise in his throat and caused him to stop and regain his bearings before continuing. There wasn't much he could do to convince the governor that Norrington was rotten, especially with Elizabeth's new passion toward him. So it was set what he was going to do, tell the governor of his part and that was all. He would do nothing to implicate Elizabeth, and speak nothing of Norrington. Set as he was, his heart still pounded as he walked through the main gate and up to the manor. It threw itself against his ribs in unrelenting torrents of uneasiness and heart break. He hit the knocker on the door sharply. This was it.. there was no taking the words back once they were said.. he fidgeted with the cuff of one sleeve, waiting for his hangman to greet him.  
  
The door opened, but the figure at the door wasn't the Governor or his right hand man, but Elizabeth's handmaid, Jaquiline. It wasn't normal for her to answer the door often, in fact, that wasn't one of her jobs. "Mr. Turner, a pleasure..." She said softly, as she stepped aside, allowing him to enter the manor. "I beg of your pardon, sir, but the Swann's aren't in. Governor Swann is down at the fort with Captain Norrington, and, well, I can't tell you where Ms. Swann has scuttled off to. I haven't a clue to be honest...." Something was definitely not right in the Swann Manor. For Jaquiline not to know of Elizabeth's where abouts, was almost unheard of. "I could however inform the governor of your coming by. Unless you would fancy waiting for him." She was always hospitable, despite anything that ever happened, she was always one to greet you with open arms. But what she didn't know, was Elizabeth was peeking through a crack in the double doors leading to her father's study. She was silent, never speaking a word, making a noise, and barely breathing. She just watched as Will was welcomed into their house by her handmaid, unable to stop it. Even if she wanted to. But she didn't. She wished she could have just ran out to him, but refrained in fear of Norrington's words. They still rang through her head like cannon fire, which alas brought tears to her dark, dimlit eyes. She had lacked a luster in them since the incident at the Fort just a few days previous, but no-one even noticed. Except Jaquiline. Tiredness, was the excuse Elizabeth shot out, a two shoe of lies, but Jaquiline never questioned her. "Would you like something to drink Mr. Turner, while you wait? If you choose to, I mean. I don't mean to be hasty, sir."  
  
He knew better than to think Jacqueline could lift her thumb off Elizabeth.. even when they'd been sneaking off together, Jacqueline would greet him with a knowing smile if they passed in town. "You're a good friend to her Jacqueline.." His smile was weak, but it was all he could seem to muster. He didn't have many smiles left in his soul these days. He stepped inside the foyer of the manor, but he honestly didn't know what to do. If he left now, he'd have gotten his nerves up again for nothing.. if he stayed, he wasn't sure his nerves could hold him until the Governor returned. Not when whisps of Elizabeth's angelic scent clung to every breathe of air. Not when every approaching footstep or whispering voice could be Elizabeth's. Not when looking up in the direction where he knew her bedroom to be in, his heart rattled in his chest for an entirely new reason. It seemed there was not much of a choice to be made. "I won't be needing a drink Jacqueline.." he finally remarked with a soft sigh. "There are plenty of other chores I must be about before the day is done. Perhaps you could tell him that I stopped by, and that my matter is of some importance to him." That was really all he could tell her, anymore would be too much. "I know not what is awry in the manor, but I should think it will be remedied soon."  
  
Jaquiline gave an understanding nod. "Aye, I know what you mean Mr. Turner. I have plenty to do as well." She could tell something wasn't right about Will, not concerning herself with the manor any more. "But I will tell the governor you stopped by, and will tell him that your means of coming were to importance of him." She said, almost as if she was trying to script it into her head. "Would you like me to have him call to you when he is free? Or go to you?" Even though it was probably unthought of, it could have happened. She didn't see why not, after all, it was of his concern - at least that's what Will had said. He was always a man of his word, so what would make this stopping any different?   
  
The doors of the study opened, and unable to remain hidden any longer, Elizabeth walked out. She put on her best, 'just got in' face, as she looked to Jaquiline as she was heading toward the stairs. "Good afternoon, Jaquiline. If you need me, I'll be in my room. I'm dreadfully tired...I just came from..." she hesitated a moment, before thinking of a decent, and believable excuse. "Mistress Mary's. Terribly busy the woman is, you understand." She gave a small smile, and glanced offly at Will, never saying a word to him in fear of leading on to her inner turmoil, or, in fact - any of her problems that she kept hidden. He knew her like a book...surely he had caught her hesitation? She sighed, as she started toward the stairs. Jaquiline gave a quick nod toward Elizabeth, and then said her 'good day' to Will, as she turned to go toward the kitchen once more. She had left an opening for conversation between the two, but Elizabeth couldn't - she wouldn't, talk. She was too afraid.  
  
"Take care, just deliver him my message, and I'll stop by some other time to discuss it with him Jacqueline." Will added to Jacqueline as she headed off on her way. His voice may have been headed in Jacqueline's direction, but his eye's hadn't left Elizabeth since she'd made her presence known. It was funny to him, for her to have been at Mary's.. without him having heard about it from Mary. And he couldn't be too sure, the years had dulled his knowledge of the manor, but he didn't think that room had any access to an outer door. How long then had Elizabeth been watching, listening to he and Jacqueline talking? Since their relationship had taken it's turn for the worse, Elizabeth seemed to be doing a lot of elusive things when it came to Will and Jacqueline's relations. But still, he watched her standing there, and still the words stuck in his throat when he opened his mouth to speak. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth again, hoping this time his words might reach hearing ears. "How are you?" The question was simple enough, but there was a betrayingly intimate tone to his voice which betrayed a deeper meaning than a polite nicety. When push came to shove, he was still that awkward little boy who rubbed the hem of his jacket between his fingers nervously whenever he saw Elizabeth and let his emotions betray his intentions whenever he tried to hide something.   
  
She stopped dead with his single question. It was in fact, simple, but his voice and words directed to her, hit her hard. "I - I'm fine." She couldn't really think of anything else to say. Normally, it was a 'great', or at least a 'good', but today only fine? In fact, she wasn't even fine, it was the only cover up she could think. "Just, tired. You know how it goes..." Now, she was feeding it to him, the thought up, not so elaborate lie. "And yourself...?" Talking to him, made her feel even more knots build in her stomach. What if she was to slip up and say something ill of the captain? He'd find a way to send Will straight to the gallows. She swallowed hard on her own thoughts, as she took a breath._ 'Get it together, Elizabeth' _She thought to herself, as she finally looked toward Will that in itself, was painful for her. It was as if looking at the one thing she could never have, no matter how much or how many times she asked her daddy please. Norrington would convince her father that Will was nothing, a useless waste of space as he had been rumoured to thinking of him, or worse, he'd get Will killed. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if that should happen, so she kept really to herself. She practically clung to the banister, her hands gripping the wood tightly, as if her life depended on it. Actually, it kind of did - considering her situation.   
  
Will slowly nodded, she looked fine alright, she looked like she was going to flip over the banister at any moment if her grip loosened. "Good to hear.." She was tired? She'd been running so many rounds through his mind that he could barely close his eyes much less sleep at night. No, any sleep she'd lost over Norrington was a deservingly suffered night. He would have had to be deaf to not hear the tale of her trip to Norrington's private offices at the fort earlier in the week. How was he? A question she surely didn't want the true answer to. He could play a little bit of a game himself. "Wonderful, I was actually coming to speak with your father." Wonderful? Maybe he was over exaggerating just a bit, but hell, he wasn't about to admit to her that the misery of his days was only overshadowed by the torment he suffered with every smug look from one of Norrington's lot. It was getting to be more than he could take, but he'd settle it with the Governor soon. What was it they said about the best laid plans? "Seems I may be leaving my apprenticeship and Port Royal sooner than I'd planned." What would it hurt to let her in on a snip of the truth? It wasn't like she'd get it all from him, she would probably be pushing him toward her father's office.  
  
"Oh...?" She felt her heartbeat race, her breath caught in her chest. He was....was leaving? Why? When? She was pelted with questions her mind couldn't even begin to answer, she tried to keep her expression from showing too much of how she was truly feeling. "Well I do wish you the best of luck, Will. In whatever you choose to do." God, that was painful to say...she didn't want to even lead on that she'd want him to go. She didn't. She NEEDED him there to protect her from Norrington. She wouldn't be brave all the time - especially if he ever cornered her like he had just days before. She was now, terrified, to be in her own city, her own house...knowing he had free roundabout over it. If Will left...he would be victorious, and she - would be destroyed. "I, I guess whatever you're doing is for your own good, right?" Or because you can't face me...... she thought to herself, stifling a sob that nearly escaped. "Excuse me. I had to clear my throat." Another blatant lie. But she couldn't tell him the truth - not of anything. She would have to do something to hide it all - but she could already hear Norrington's mouth run. Just the way Will was looking at her...._oh god no_. "I need to ask you something, though..." She took a breath, trying to remain composed to the best of her ability. What a task. "Have you heard any....things, lately? About myself?"   
  
He was sure it was a plenty enough convincing charade to fool her father, but he could see the pain in her eyes. Every stifled gasp, every breathe which was a little too long and hitched her normally melodic tone, he knew she was less than alright with what he had said. But then, in that shaky voice, she could give her approval.. maybe she was set in her mind.. and heart.. he listened on, but the hope was seeping from his heart drop by drop. Whatever he was doing was good for him? She was good for him, didn't she understand that? She was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him wrapped into one. He bit his lip as she began her inquiry to him, almost afraid of what she might ask him. What she asked, defiantly wasn't what he'd expected. Had he heard anything? About her? besides when he often caught himself musing about her while he worked in the shop.. he'd heard a lot. He'd heard about her outings and visits with Norrington. "I'm a busy man, I do not often worry myself with idle gossip... as idle women do." It wasn't spoken with enough venom as a jab, but he merely meant to point out once again how different they were. "I happen to hear a word here and there... and what one sees is hard to deny." Will digs his hands deeply into his pockets before continuing, hoping she would jump in and prove him wrong before he could finish speaking. "Mary had a tale that you'd gone to see the Captain in private, wearing the new dress she made you. Less refutable was the matching color ribbon which Norrington happened to give us a peek of from under his cuff."  
  
  
She looked appalled. _How could he?! After he tried to r- _Elizabeth nearly broke into tears, but managed to stay strong. "Well, Will, if you believe that I would have anything to do with Norrington, you don't know me very well..." her voice barely cracked, as she was trying to be uncouth yet subtle, but the crack in her voice showed she was failing. She was ready to cry from his accusations. "I would never, I repeat NEVER, have anything to do with that scoundrel...how he got a shant of my ribbon is beyond me. Yes, I was at his office, but NOTHING...happened...have I made myself clear yet?" She said forcefully, as she turned away from him, taking a jagged breath. _That son of a bitch will burn for this_, she thought in vile manner, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You're unbelievable if you even thought for one second to believe these, hideous lies." _You can shut up now_...she thought to herself, sighing. She was still mortified that Norrington would even try to make this as a 'conquest' to him...that he had the audacity to make this about him. After what he tried to do to her, and knowing she wouldn't say anything to contradict it in fear of Will's life being forfeit to the gallows, what could she do? "Don't even say I said anything to you in denial...though. It's for the better of everyone if they just, believe his accusations..." _They're all so blind anyway_...she thought with a small sigh, shaking her head a bit to clear her thoughts. Even her father was blind, and oblivious to the captain's 'imperfections'. He was so great in her father's eyes, if only he saw half of what Elizabeth saw. A monster, a bastard, a liar, a cheater, a pervert... to name a few. But what could be done? Nothing - that's what. Nothing as long as she had the horror over her head that he'd kill the one man who held her heart, if any word got out.  
  
Will couldn't believe his ears. With one breathe, she was renouncing Norrington, and with the next breathe, she was telling him to go ahead and let the people think she was Norrington's? Couldn't she make up her mind? Or was it more fun to try and stomp his heart out as many times as possible? "You contradict yourself Elizabeth." Will tried to hide the bitterness that he felt toward her at that moment. He just wanted to know why. Why she was hiding from him suddenly, why she couldn't at least be open with him one last time. "I don't know what to think on your part anymore Elizabeth." He lowered his head in saddened shame. It was the truth though. Since they'd parted friendship, she'd taken to lying and eavesdropping and who knew what else. She seemed to be shaping up to be Norrington's perfect wife. Though that thought hurt him, he could no longer fight it with the conviction that he'd once had. Elizabeth had all but said she intended to give herself over, why should he not think she meant it? Had she given him reason? "But I have to believe.." he drew a ragged breathe, not wanting to continue. "that you would not allow your name to be sullied if this were false.." There it was out. She knew he didn't trust her, but could she blame him? "I can only hope that you and your Commodore grow to deserve each other. If nothing else, I'm sure you can have a good laugh at my expense over a nice wine." He needed to get out of this house. He needed to ignore the pale laor of Elizabeth's face and her weak demeanor. He knew this changed nothing, that Elizabeth was only trying to hurt him further. Didn't he? "If you'd be so kind, I do have important matters which I could be attending."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This, this was wrong. "I cannot believe you..." She said, her voice expressing pure shock. "Just go...get out..." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She was horrified by this - absolutely disgusted. Hurt. "If you knew half of what I was going through right now, you wouldn't be able to do a damned thing either, William..." She was never one to use full first names with him, unless she was genuinely upset. Here was one of those times. "You don't even KNOW what I'm going through right now, so don't even lead yourself to believe you understand, know, or can comprehend what the matter at hand is." Then came the fact of how he comment to say that they'd grow for each other? That did it. "Do you know what it's like to have someone who watched you as a child throw their self at you in sexual overtone, and pin you to their desk where you have no where to run? And then throw in your face if you speak but a breath of it they'd kill the one person you care about more than life itself?! Would you be one to protest, William?!" She was shouting now, as poor Jaquiline had no choice but to listen. Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to her keep speak. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have a soon to be Commodore, a practical king of society, whom everyone believes regardless, then look down upon the woman he speaks of so saltly, treats like a tramp even though he has nothing on that person! That's what I feel like William, a bloody tramp! So if you'd be so kind as to LEAVE...it would be pleasurable!" She shouted, as she headed to the stairs. Her tears couldn't be contained anymore - she began crying as she was going up.  
  
Will was speechless at her confession. He couldn't believe what the words that were flowing from her lips. Was he really so blind to think that just because he had left Elizabeth alone, Norrington would suddenly become prince charming? No, it hadn't been that.. but to do the things that Elizabeth was charging on him.. even he hadn't seen it coming. The future Commodore was walking a fine line which he was about to fall from if he thought that he was going to keep silent. He didn't care if anyone believed him, he'd tell whoever would listen. This was only proof of the scoundrel he was. He'd pay.. for Elizabeth. Elizabeth. William's eyes fell upon her once more. How could he have been so insensitive toward her? so blind to the scam that Norrington was running on them all. "Elizabeth.." he squeaked softly. He had so much to wished he could say, but words just didn't seem to be enough. He still had nothing more to give Elizabeth than he had ever had, empty dreams and hollow promises. What could he honestly do to defend her? Nothing. but somehow, he knew he had to do something. "He will pay.." he muttered under his breathe softly, before turning toward the door. Head hung low, he opened it wide, wishing the stream of sunlight could somehow wash this away. "I'm so sorry Ms. Swann."


	11. By Truth or Death

TITLE: I wish I may, I wish I might

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena & Trav

EMAIL: _All feedback email may be sent to BloodFlameRoseverizon.net_

CATEGORY: Romance

SUB CATEGORY: General

RATING: G - General - approved for all audiences ( save for chapter 9 to some audiences because of content )

PAIRING: Elizabeth Swann & Will Turner

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you might receive. But why would you want it?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
SUMMARY: **Elizabeth Swann is the Governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a 'simple' blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  
  
**DISCLAIMER: **I ( actually WE ) don't own anything or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean®. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claiming ownership. So don't screw me, err _sue_ me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credited to Marlena, while on the flipside, Will Turner is credited to Trav. Comments are always welcome.  
  
This chapter however, is credited souly to Trav. Go T.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Chapter Eleven: By Truth or Death**

Will sighed as he waited in the Governor's office for him. He'd come by earlier, knowing that Elizabeth would be away and made an appointment to speak with the Governor. Now that he was here though, sitting in the Governor's office, in an uncomfortable chair, he wasn't so sure that he was doing the right thing. In his mind, he knew that this had to be done, but there was still that place in his heart which cried out sympathy for Elizabeth.

His heart ached to know what the Commodore had done to you, and even more so that he couldn't tell anyone. But he could do this. If he was lucky, maybe the Commodore would send Elizabeth back to England to stay with family and be protected from the lecherous stares of James Norrington. The very thought of that man with his hands on Elizabeth sent shivers down his spine. No, he could not turn away, he had to stay here and wait and speak with the Governor about this. Will sat, ringing his hands, surveying the office, as he heard footsteps approach the door. His fate was at hand.

He rose as the doors opened and the Governor entered. **"Mister Turner, please have a seat.."** The governor gestured toward where Will had been sitting as he walked around his desk. Will waited until the Governor had taken his seat, before taking his own. **"Now William, I was told that you had something important which you needed to discuss with me?"** Will nodded hesitantly. Here it was, the moment of truth. "Yes sir, I do.." **"Well than lets here it, I'm afraid I haven't long before I must be back at the Fort."** "Yes, of course sir." Will fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve, trying to decide how to proceed. "Sir, it has to do with Elizabeth.. and I.."

At the sound of his daughter's name, the Governor's back straightened, suddenly he seemed to be paying much more attention to what Will had to say to him. **"continue.. "** "As you know, Elizabeth and I were close friends as children, but-" **"But your worlds as adults are very different William. Elizabeth no longer has time for childish games. "** Will nods in understanding. "Yes sir, but Elizabeth and I still wished to be friends. For the last few weeks, every now and then, my chores seemed to run in the same circles as Elizabeth's business, giving us opportunities to talk.. just talk.." Will added quickly as a look of concern came across the Governor's face.

"Well," The governor cleared his throat. **"I don't see much harm in talking, as long as it does not distract you from your work, or Elizabeth from her duties."** So far, the Governor seemed to be more understanding than Will had given him credit for. "I'm glad you see it that way sir, but not all do.." Again, the Governor's ears pricked. **"How do they see it?"** Will cleared his throat, wishing silently that the floor would swallow him up. "Well sir, the Captain seems to be under the impression that our friendship is some sort of escapade.."

The Governor rose half way out of his seat when the word 'escapade' passed Will's lips. "But he's mistaken sir, I believe there was always someone present, even if it was only Jacqueline who had accompanied Elizabeth.. we did not want people to think ill thoughts of innocent actions." He really hoped this was coming across the way he meant it. He'd practiced and Mary had helped him pick his words just so.. The Governor hadn't killed him yet, but he was paying very close attention none the less. "Elizabeth is too smart to let idle tongues taint her name." **"Yes yes young William, but then why are you here? If this is nothing but a misunderstanding?"** "Sir, Elizabeth was afraid that the Captain might come to you with his suspicions, and by then it would be too late for me to defend my actions. Not many people hold my word above that of a Captain."

Again the Governor nodded, **"You're sure there' s nothing else troubling you?"** Will averted his eyes, focusing of the rug instead of the Governor. "There is sir, but I have no right to speak ill of the Captain and his men." **"You're right, you don't."** The Governor's tone softened, **"but the concerns of the people should be heard.. speak what you would.."** Here he was, in the Governor's office, slowly pushing the line to see how far he could go before it snapped back. "It's just that, sir, I've seen the looks that some of them give Elizabeth when they think no one is looking. Even the Captain himself."

This time the Governor rose. **"This is absurd, even if he did, why would he do this before your eyes?"** Will swallowed hard. "Because sir, he thinks that Elizabeth and I have stronger feelings than friendship, but the whole town knows he is her top suitor.. what does he have to fear from the word of a blacksmith's apprentice." **"Nothing."** That word shocked Will, it sent his heart through the floor. **"You know I care for you boy, and that I've done my best to help you, but I cannot indulge your suspicions because you think you saw an ill look. "** "I know sir," Again Will was examining the rug. "which is why I had not set out to say anything." The Governor sighed and circled his desk until he was standing before Will. **"William, it has less to do with who you are and more to do with who he is. I must trust my Captain if I am to trust anyone at all."** "Yes sir, I understand that."

The Governor placed his hand on Will's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. **"You're a good looking young man, and you'll find yourself a nice girl one of these days William. However, as long as you continue to produce fine work, and Elizabeth is not distracted from her own duties, I do not see why you two could not continue these talks of yours. Provided that they continue to take place in a manor which protects your master and Elizabeth's names. Dishonor does no one good."** Will hid the small sliver of a smile which fought to show. If nothing else, he had gained the Governor's blessing.. should Elizabeth ever want to speak to him again, which he had high doubts about.

The Governor moved from Will, opening one of the doors. **"I'm glad we could have this chat Mr. Turner, but I'm afraid I have much to do and little time to do it in."** Will rose from the chair and gave the Governor a small smile before passed through the open door. "Thank you for your time Governor Swann." The door closed behind him as the Governor closed himself off the do whatever work he had to do. Looking around the foyer of the mansion, somehow he felt different, freer.   
For the first time since he was a boy, he was allowed to be at the Governor's mansion for reasons other than business. He looked up the stairs to where he knew Elizabeth's bedroom to be, before heading in the direction of the kitchen. Hopefully someone he knew would be there, to direct him to Elizabeth.


	12. I love you, this much

TITLE: I wish I may, I wish I might

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena & Trav

EMAIL: _All feedback email may be sent to BloodFlameRoseverizon.net_

CATEGORY: Romance

SUB CATEGORY: General

RATING: G - General - approved for all audiences ( save for chapter 9 to some audiences because of content )

PAIRING: Elizabeth Swann & Will Turner

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you might receive. But why would you want it?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
SUMMARY: **Elizabeth Swann is the Governor's daughter. Will ( William ) Turner, is a 'simple' blacksmith. As far as everything was stated, these two were from two different worlds, and were never to come together in any way shape or form. But can classes stand in the way of true love?  
  
**DISCLAIMER: **I ( actually WE ) don't own anything or anyone. This is based strictly on role-play. It has nothing to do with the real Pirates of the Caribbean®. It would be a 'before look' if anything; based on the content. The characters, setting, etc is from the movie, and this is my way of stating I'm NOT claiming ownership. So don't screw me, err _sue_ me, okay? The portrayal of Elizabeth Swann is credited to Marlena, while on the flipside, Will Turner is credited to Trav. Comments are always welcome.  
  
_This is just a quick thank you for all of you who have followed our little story, and commented to make it better. We appreciate everything you've all done to help us make this story completely own. Hopefully, it didn't disappoint at all. We love y'all, and thanks. -Marlena & Trav  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Chapter Twelve: I love you, this much.**

Elizabeth sat, idly, on the a rock behind the Swann Mansion. She had been thinking a lot now days, about where her life was going. The direction the spiral turned for her, and her future. Frankly, the only way she saw it, was going down. Her father, was so sure she'd marry Captain, soon to be Commodore Norrington. That was the LAST thing she wanted. Especially now. She rested her head on her knees, as she looked out over the crystalline ocean below, sometimes she just wanted to jump, to see how fast she'd fall, how hard the water hit when it slapped your tender skin from such a fall, she sighed. She was dressed in her Sunday best on a Tuesday, a long, crushed red velvet corset dress, with velvet shoes, her hair curled and down. She looked like a doll, if anything. The softest, most delicate porcelain, that would break under the slightest pressure. She felt like she was breaking, and there was nobody there to pick up the pieces. Not her father, not Jaquiline, not...not even Will. She could have felt herself break into tears at the very moment he crossed her mind, but she merely clutched her knees closer to her body, her face now pointed downward, no longer looking at the world around her. "Why must this be so hard?" Elizabeth wept into her dress, trying desperately to pull herself together. It had been hard for her, to think of anything positive the past few days. It all started with Norrington betraying her trust and innocence she still had left. Well, that was out the window, really. The entire town, must have thought she was some unrighteous jezebel, betraying the good, well looked upon name of Swann. She didn't even trust herself really, as she slowly stood up, her eyes traced with a lining of silver tears, that hadn't quite yet found their desire to fall. She crossed her arms against her chest, as she slowly started toward the manor, brushing away the remaining tears. She wasn't going to give them their chance to fall...not now. Not today. She was hanging all of her hopes of sanity on dreams and technicalities... as she walked back into the house. But as she did, she was almost slapped in the face. More so with shock than anything, as she saw Will. She detoured, attempting to not be seen, to the back stairwell, that lead downstairs to Jaquiline's recreational room. She knew her handmaid was out, so there was no need to worry of being caught. Not as if she would be scolded for such. She leaned against the door, her eyes closing. Tears were starting to form again, as she slid down the door, to sitting on the floor, her knees back up against her chest like a small child, suffering hurt for the first time.  
  
Will fought to suppress the grin which tugged at the corners on his mouth, refusing to be robbed of it's first chance to show itself in weeks. His eyes weren't helping matters at all on their own part, as they glossed over with happiness, blurring his sight. It had been so long since he'd felt this way, like he could breathe again after a weight had been lifted off of him. He felt a bit like a boy again, having received a ball of cookie dough from the cook when he'd begun his search for Elizabeth. Yet the cook's advice must have been old, for as he stepped out onto the back terrace, it became obvious that Elizabeth was no longer out side. He stepped to the edge for a moment, hands gripping the rail as though to keep the salty breeze from blowing him down. He inhaled deeply. He'd always done this as a child, loving the cool wind which sometimes felt like it was trying to tug you out to sea. But the breeze made him wish he knew more from before he'd been found afloat by his dear Elizabeth. He shook his head slightly, knocking his thoughts from the sea, he needed to find Elizabeth. Maybe it was his imagination, but as he turned back to the house, the wind seemed to gust harder, as if the sea were angry that he defied its alluring calls. He latched the back door firmly against the wind, being in this house again really was bringing out his imagination. He weaved back through the kitchen, into the parlor and dining room Elizabeth simply wasn't to be found. As he entered back into the foyer, he gazed longingly at the staircase which hugged itself to the wall. There was still one place she could be, the one place he couldn't go. Maybe he'd missed a spot on this floor, it was worth looking again. But again through the kitchen, the dining room, the library, Elizabeth wasn't eating or reading.. she just wasn't there. He slumped against the hall wall, knocking the back of his head against it in frustration. "Elizabeth.." he whispered softly to himself. "can you not hide somewhere I might find you? You must know that I've found you a hope.."   
  
Elizabeth had put her ear to the door, hoping that he had gone. She waited a moment, before kneeling, looking out the keyhole. She didn't see anybody. She felt it was safe to make the mad dash to her room, that she had made on many occasions as of late. Whether to avoid a confrontation with Norrington, Mistress Mary, even her own father. The door creaked open as she pulled it, peeking out from behind it. She started walking, quick paced, up the stairs, and down the hallway toward the kitchen once more, but as she went to turn, she heard her name, whispered... _oh no, what are you going to do now?_ She thought to herself, in a panicked breath, hoping he hadn't heard the door. Or her footsteps. It was highly doubtful she was silent. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She felt like a fugitive in her own household, but it wasn't as if she was hiding from him. Actually, she was trying to...she didn't know if she could face him. Not after everything. He had said, he was going to her father. What if he had? What would be the case? What would have been said? Did he tell of all their meetings, down by the docks...Mistress Mary's...the blacksmith's shop... her heart pounded, it felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest and kill her where she stood. Never, had she experienced such pressure. She slid down the wall, this time, holding her chest with heaving breath. She was not only over thinking, but she knew if she didn't relax, she was going to pay the price...she felt as if she was already. _God why are you punishing me of all people? _She whispered silently to herself, containing a sob. She knew he was going to find her, but she didn't care...not now. She was in so much pain, why not end it? He could put the final nail in her preverbal coffin...like he clearly had wanted to.  
  
"God, can you not hear me?" He muttered. No one was going to answer him. He could either stand here hopelessly, or leave and try to speak with Elizabeth later. As he stood there, he was almost sure that he had heard a peculiar noise behind him, ignoring it at first. He heard a noise again, he was positive this time. He slipped around the turn of the hallway and narrowly missed tumbling over a woman's crumpled form. All of the sudden, alarms screamed in his head as he looked down at the shuddering, seemingly broken figure. He felt to his knees beside the woman, putting a hand on her back, instinctively rubbing in small circles, trying to sooth the silence sobs which threatened her form. "are you alright?" he asked softly, immediately feeling stupid for having asked. The girl was in a heap on the floor in front of him, of course she wasn't alright. He leaned his head down, trying to get a look at her. Dear god, this was Elizabeth. Had that rat Norrington done something else to her? The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and his jaw set. "Who hurt you? was it him? I'll kill him.."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, as she was listening to his questions. "No..." She muttered, "No, he didn't do anything...what more could he do?" She was obviously still shaken from the Norrington charade, that was obvious. She looked at the floor, trying her best to avoid eye contact. The luster in her eyes had since faded since the last time they had came eye to eye, there was barely any color left. Gray, as were the thoughts in her head, clouded. Disoriented. "I'm a disgrace to my family name, I'm a tramp." She said softly, letting her legs extend, to where she looked like nothing more than a rag doll, absolutely tormented, and beautifully broken. "Or, at least that's how I feel..." She corrected her phrase, to feeling more so than proven fact. "Why am I even still here? I deserve to be cast out, don't I?" She asked, this time, she looked up at him. Her eyes were dampered with light lines of silver tears built up, she couldn't bring herself to let them fall. Just looking at him seemed to make her heart feel light, but there was nothing that could be done. After all, there wasn't much left.  
  
It horrified him that she was saying these things, that she had been utterly destroyed by Norrington's behavior. He wanted more than ever to hurt the man, to make him regret hurting Elizabeth, or even looking at her in a sideways manner. "No Elizabeth, you don't, you aren't." If only the world were simple enough that his words could just clear things up and make her believe. But it wasn't enough, he felt like he was useless, helpless. And now, what he'd been eager to tell her, might only serve to discourage her more. Women were unpredictable when they became emotional. But he couldn't just leave her either, not now that he'd finally gotten her back. She had to know that he'd fought for her, even if it was only in his own small way. Maybe her father hadn't believed him about Norrington, but the thoughts had been planted in his head and Will was sure that he was going to look at Norrington with a new found scrutiny from now on, and that was promising on it's own. Norrington was no longer going to walk all over Elizabeth and everyone else, unchecked. He brought his hand down to her cheek, brushing a tear from her eye with his thumb, it was now or never. "That's why I've been looking for you, I've had a talk with your father."  
  
Her body tensed up, that's what she had been dreading to hear. He had talked to her father. "No...you...you talked to him?" Elizabeth looked scared, she had almost forgotten what he had said about how she wasn't all of those things she thought she was. "No....how could you? Why? What happened? You're still alive?" She was talking quicker than she ever had, she was panicking. She couldn't even imagine to think what was said between them. What if her father was saving the scolding for her? Did Will tell him everything? The romance, the secrets, the love they were obviously sharing? Had shared, rather. "I can't believe you...." She wasn't angry, as much as she was scared. She looked away from him, her arms clutching her knees against her chest, as she closed her eyes. She was in for it unless her father changed his mind about the classes? That wouldn't ever happen. He had to accept the lines between them, he had to enforce it, it was his job. "Why are you looking for me? To tell us we can never see each other again? Ever? Because my father wouldn't allow it if he knew everything that was said, or that happened...clearly..." She sighed softly, resting her head in her knees. She was obviously losing it. Or just jumping the gun.  
  
The way Elizabeth flustered, you'd think that he'd ousted some secret love affair, and not a frowned upon friendship when he had spoken to her father. Surely she didn't think he'd read more into what had happened and tell her father as much.. unless maybe that was what she saw, what she had wanted from it. But he pushed his boyish hope back down behind rational thoughts. He owed her this explanation, and wishes and hopes had no business cluttering it up, not right now. "Last time we spoke, I was ready to be done with it. I was going to tell him, accept being sent away, or.. whatever fate he might have for me. I didn't think I could bear this existence anymore, not without the person I have lo---leaned, so heavily upon for so long." He swallowed hard, trying to pace himself. He'd almost said he loved her. That would never do. "But after we spoke, I knew more than ever that he needed to hear a truth. Maybe I didn't tell him everything, but I told him what he needed to know, that we were friends. And that anyone who thought our behavior had gone beyond innocence was mistaken." He wasn't sure if he should continue with what he'd told her father, but if anyone deserved to know the whole truth, it was Elizabeth. "I told him of the looks that the men at the fort give you when his back is turned... and that they discuss dishonorable things.. and that the captain sometimes took part." Will slumped back against the wall. She would either love him or hate him for this. "I do not think so much of myself to think that he will take my word for these things, he told me as much. But I think he will think twice about their whispering.." He sighed deeply, all that weight that had been lifted hung on him again. It hurt to not know what she was thinking of what he'd said.. what she was thinking about him. "I couldn't very well declare the Captain a lecher, I did more than I should have already…"  
  
"At the fort, they look at me like a tramp, like a whore...just like the Captain had put into their head by waving around the torn ribbon of my dress he has...he uses it as a trophy...of sort..." She looked toward him, tears dried from her eyes as he spoke. She didn't believe he had such a gaul, as to tell all of this to her father. "I can't really blame the gentlemen at the fort for what their captain had told them. The fact he's a mislead fool doesn't really make the rest of them. They only know what they've heard." She was obviously, really serene about the matter, which was awfully strange. "And what were you about to say? Lo, and Leaned sound nothing alike..." Even in all of the upsetting nature as of late, she was able to catch something so small, the least little mishap in his words. She was there, paying attention to him. Her legs outstretched again, this time, with her scooting closer to where Will now was against the wall. She looked at him, confused. "I wish you would be completely honest with me....I mean, we have been through much together since we were young..." She grabbed his hand, slowly pulling herself to a standing position. She now looked up at him, maybe he was the last hope she had. Her last saving grace to sanity...and to the self-respect she lost. She cared so much for him, and couldn't help it, she knew it was against everything that the civilization of Port Royal would allow. Under her father's law, she still wished to break...just for him. "I'm sorry...for whatever I've gotten you into..." She said softly, her hand still holding his hand tightly. "I've, well, I've missed our talks... I've missed our time. It was the only time I ever felt happy Will... and without it, what do I really have left? I have nothing...you're what I have..." She looked down, she felt like she was speaking to a silent choir of judging cherubs. "I just miss you...having you around...everything." _because I love you_....she thought to herself.  
  
He cursed himself as she questioned his having misspoken. He should never have even thought those things, but he'd had such a long day and he was so worn, he'd allowed the thought to get horribly close to the surface. He didn't know what he could do but look at her, shrugging to himself. He didn't really know what he meant be anything any more, how could he be expected to explain his feelings to her. Though he felt as though all the energy had been pulled from him, he somehow managed to rise to his feet when Elizabeth rose. "I am being honest Elizabeth. I told him that we were good friends. and that we had never done anything to betray that... I'm going to see tomorrow Elizabeth…he gave me his blessing to be your friend." But lord, he wanted the Governor's blessing to be so much more than friends with Elizabeth. Here, now, with her making such heartfelt confessions that he needed him, he knew how strongly he'd been lying to himself when he'd decided that friendship with Elizabeth was enough. Words could never fill your heart after you had looked into someone's eyes and seen the faces of your children. He knew with every fiber of his being that he loved this woman, he'd loved her since he had first opened his eyes aboard her ship when they were children. She had taken care of him.. but now he wanted to be the one to take care of her. "He lets us be because I do not pretend that we can be anything more than we are Elizabeth.." he closed his eyes to block out the sight of her disappointment in him. When it came down to it, he wasn't brave, he wasn't some great defender of her, he wasn't ready to die for her honor as he'd thought he was. he spoke again, in a very soft voice, the words simply slipped out in a betraying sigh. "But I did not tell him the whole truth."   
  
Pre-pretend to be.... she frowned with his words. He thought it was all just pretend? He thought that the feelings she had for him, still had...were pretend? She slowly stepped away from him. "For what it's worth, you thought it was all for nothing? Nothing more could come about from this than petty promises and fakery?" She looked absolutely livid, and torn. "I can't believe you...." the tone of her voice was cracking, she sounded like she was going to cry. "I would have left Port Royal for you Will...I never wanted it to be just pretend...it was something, we HAD something...whatever it may be. Whatever it is now, is obviously just a game, pretend...as you say..." She was saying the word pretend, like it was foul. Because to Elizabeth, it was. It was the foulest of words ever to cross her lips. "What do you want to hear from me, Will? Mourning? Crying? Whining about how much I care? How much I've loved you since the moment we found you? Since all the moments that have passed in our growing up together?!" She was an explosion of emotions, her heart, pouring out with every breath she had in her. Her chest was heaving again, she looked like she was on the verge of breaking into tears, she had just spilled years of secrets in one simple sentence. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Will? Does THAT sound pretend to you, WILL?!" She was now screaming, it wasn't intentional, but it was happening.  
  
Dear lord god, this wasn't happening. He stepped back until he was against the wall again, Elizabeth's every word shaking him to the core as if he'd been physically hit. This wasn't happening to him, this couldn't be happening to him. This was all a dream, a horrible hellish nightmare of a dream. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He barely registered his own movement as he slid to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. His shaking hands griped the fabric of his breeches with white knuckles and he buried his face against his knees, determined to somehow hide this breakdown from Elizabeth. And as much as he wished it away, this was real, he felt as though the walls had closed around him, trapping him inside a tiny box. But if that were so, Elizabeth wouldn't be here, looking at him like he knew she was. His mind just keep screaming at him that this wasn't supposed to happen this way. Elizabeth wasn't supposed to declare her love to her in enraged screams of how much she hated him. He'd told her what he thought she wanted to here and it had been horribly wrong. His heart, the feelings he'd hidden so deeply had been right. God, what was he doing. She'd yelled at him and he'd panicked.. he was a shaking mass of spineless blacksmith. She'd raised her voice and he'd turned into a crying little child. How could he explain to her that he fulfilled his dreams, just as she destroyed them? How could be say that he felt all these things that he wasn't allowed to feel? He felt as though he'd been robbed of the ability to talk. He wiped his eyes as he pulled himself up against the wall, still shaking. He was a man, not a five year old, he would NOT weep like a woman. But he couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry. so sorry for wasting your time." he studied the carpet as he began unsure steps down the hallway. he was suffocating inside the house. He hugged his arms around his chest, hoping that maybe she'd just let him leave. Let him go deal with the fact that he'd broken down like a whimpering baby. but he just kept on mumbling apologies. "so sorry for wasting your love."  
  
Her jaw locked as she looked at him, a small glare coming over her face. Why did he apologize? Why did he keep saying he was sorry?! "Stop it, just stop saying that!" Elizabeth snapped, fighting back the oncoming tears that were ready to spill out like a wave crashing over jagged rocks. "You wasted nothing Will, do you hear me?! Nothing!" Her voice seemed to et softer as she looked at him, more sympathy coming over her face than anything. She felt awful for hurting him like she was... absolutely horrible. "I'm sorry. Will. For...being so heartless, so cold..." She reached out, touching his face lightly. "But I meant it...everything..." And she did, too. She did love him, and finally she came right out and said it. "I really do care for you Will...no matter what anyone says. I do. You make me happy...you complete me." She paused, "As corny as that sounds...I mean." She felt a little shy, but she placed her hand on his face, making him look at her. "You're the one person who hasn't turned out on me Will, and I could never thank you enough for it. Even saying the words thank you, never seem enough..." She was practically whispering now, as she rested her forehead against his. "I'm sorry I yelled at you...I'm sorry I made you cry..."  
  
He still couldn't look her in the eyes. He just couldn't. And now on top of everything, he had her feeling bad for what he'd done. He was just a horrible person wasn't he? She'd said everything he'd ever hoped to hear from her.. and he had her apologizing. He shook his head slightly. "You didn't make me cry..." he said softly, sounding like a pouting child. But the tremors in his hands spoke the truth, and he knew she was more than aware that he had cried. He was just tired.. tired of everyone yelling and arguing with each other, tired of everyone hating each other, tired of trying to hide who he was and what he felt. He knew this was how Elizabeth was feeling too, why else would she admit these feelings. "Someone's bound to heard you.." he muttered softly, "They'll probably be up to see what all the fuss is about." He didn't really care who came, it was just a relief to his brain to make the non committed statements, to have something to say that wouldn't get him yelled at, or make her feel bad. Carefully, slowly testing his limits, he reached his hand out, ghosting his fingertips across the back of her hand. When she didn't pull away, he dared to make the contact again, taking her hand in his. "I need you to understand.." but he couldn't say the words. he couldn't say he loved her after he'd been trained so long that he wasn't allowed to. He did the only thing he could think to do. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers for only a hair of a second before turning his attention back to the floor.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. That was it? A tiny peck? She couldn't deal with such. She forced Will to look at her, and she leaned up, placing a firm, longer kiss on his lips. After a moment, though, she pulled back. "There. That's a kiss...and that satisfies me." She smiled softly, as she held onto his hand. "And nobody would have heard...Jaquiline is out...and nobody comes down here, Will. Don't worry so much." She was trying to be the lighter spirit of the two, especially after her own breakdown. He saw her at her most vulnerable moment, and now, he had helped rebuild her so to speak, or at least that's how it looked. "Just being here, with you, it's made me understand. And I do. I won't push, even though I would rather. I'll do my best to completely understand...it might take time...though, can you understand that?" She asked, as she squeezed his hand lightly, trying her best not to just reach out and hug him. That's all she wanted, really, was to feel his arms around her, warm and tight, making her feel safe. Even like this, she felt unsure, insecure, scared...of what was going to happen. She was so confused, but if it meant she was happy with him, she didn't want to be set straight.  
  
It was good that no one was home. That made him feel slightly better, but it made him feel dirty that he was hiding. It made him feel like he was hiding his feelings for Elizabeth from shame, which wasn't it at all. that's what she needed to understand. He shook his head softly again. "You don't understand." But he wanted so desperately to help her. He wanted to tell her but he didn't have the words. He wanted to show her, but he didn't know how. "Lizzy," he didn't understand why he couldn't just say 'I love you' and get on with it. the feelings were there, he knew that wasn't the problem. he sandwiched the hand that he held between both of his, squeezing gently. "you're the governor's daughter and I'm a parentless blacksmith. I don't want to die. but i think that if i can't love you, than I'm as good as dead." He took a deep breath, his first words of admittance giving him the strength to continue. "And I do, and I have, since the day when a little girl saw me rescued and nursed me to health aboard a navy ship.."

She took a deep breath, exhaling a smile. "Well whether or not we can ever voice it..." She put her hand on his chest. "It's always here, Will." She then put her hand over her heart. "And no matter what...it'll be here too. I do love you Will. Never forget that...you hear me?" She said, it was like a final goodbye, only, not. "That little girl on that navy ship felt the same way, and always has. Probably always will...these people, they can't stop that...no matter if I am the governor's daughter...or you're a blacksmith. One day, we'll show them all...that love can stand the test, and can always conquer. Do you believe in it as much as I do?"   
  
That's right, one day they'd show them that lovers could be together, rejected and penniless, but happy. Somehow, he just didn't see the promise there that Elizabeth did. "I don't think that I can have your kind of faith Elizabeth, I don't know how." It seemed horrible to him, but it was the honest truth. As desperately in love with her as he was, he didn't actually know how to love her. "But I have faith in you... so I have to think that I'll try."

[[We hope you've enjoyed this, as much as we have enjoyed writing it.]]


End file.
